


Part 3: Boiling Over

by Mandalore5



Series: The Marvelous Midoriya [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Canon-Typical Violence, Credit to Kōhei Horikoshi, Credit to Marvel, Credit to Stan Lee, Cussing, Genetic Engineering, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku has Miles Morales Powerset, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Multi, No Smut, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Spiders, Supportive Midoriya Inko, Worried Midoriya Inko, eventual cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalore5/pseuds/Mandalore5
Summary: Izuku and Momo passed the entrance exams, now it's the first days of U.A. New friends old bullies and to many buried emotions to speak of, the class is an eclectic group, to say the least. Let's see what happens when they get mixed together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this took a little longer then I had anticipated and for that I'm sorry. We adopted a new pet this week so that slowed me down. Also, a recent viewing of Spiderverse reminded me I forgot to give credit to someone very important. Stan Lee. I know he didn't create Miles Morales, but without him would Spider-Man, would marvel be what it is today? Would MHA or BNHA (whatever you prefer) exist? Without works like his to inspire its creator? I don't know. But thank you to Stan Lee for helping to create one of my favorite heroes and inspiring even more creativity and artistry throughout the world. We miss ya Stan, Plus Ultra and Excelsior.

Izuku sat at his desk filling out some last minute forms for his costume, he was sending in his mask as well so they could get the pattern and colors right. Though he was loathe to part with it even for such a short amount of time. He couldn’t help but include a little note reminding the support company that read, ‘this was a gift, please be very careful with it’. Along with a smiley face. He was including the sketches that Momo had made in his book along with his own notes on a few gadgets. One of the ideas he had settled on was a grenade-like device he could fill with webbing and would explode in a burst of sticky webs. As he was jotting a few notes on the web shooters, his phone rang.

 

**WHO IN HERE…**

 

This time Izuku was quicker on the draw and pressed answer before the song could take off. His phone was in a stand so it went to the speaker automatically. It was a rote action and he only noticed after answering that it was Momo calling.

 

_“Izuku! I just got your text! I’m sorry it took a bit getting back. My parents were in town and we went out to celebrate, but I digress CONGRATULATIONS!”_

 

“Thanks, Momo,” Izuku beamed at the phone despite it being audio only. “I was worried there for a bit, did you enjoy your dinner?”

 

_“Oh yes it was lovely, I told them about you. I mean well...I told them already but talking face to face about you was very different than over the phone...which reminds me I need to apologize.”_

 

Izuku raised an eyebrow, “About what?” A cold chill went down his spine as a dozen worse case scenarios suddenly soared through his mind.

 

Momo took a second to reply, _“I’m fairly certain my father did a background check on you.”_

 

Izuku bit back a snort, before his resolve broke and he started chuckling.

 

_“I’m glad you're enjoying this, I didn’t find it funny.”_

 

“I’m sor…” The boy fought a giggle, “I’m sorry Momo, I was worried it was something else.”

 

_“....Like what?”_

 

_Like you were going to realize I wasn’t worth it and break up with me._ Izuku kept that thought to himself.

 

“It’s not important, how did your assessment go?”

 

_“Oh it went fine, I got through no problem,”_ Momo decided to just go with the change in subject. But she made a note that she HAD to go deeper into this when she had the chance. _“That reminds me though, you didn’t mention your score how’d you do?”_

 

“I got 100 points overall,” Izuku blushed a bit as he spoke still disbelieving that he got that high a score.

 

_“A hundred points!? Izuku that’s amazing, that’s gotta be some kind of record.”_

 

“I’m not sure, I’m sure someone got higher.”

 

Nope.

 

_“Either way it’s impressive, you should be proud of yourself.”_

 

“I don’t think I’d have passed without you though.”

 

_“....Hmm?”_

 

“I was...really nervous and anxious, I couldn’t focus. All these thoughts started buzzing around my head, really bad ones,” Izuku took in a breath. “But, then I put on that mask you made me and...it all just...melted away. So thank you Momo, you really helped me there.”

 

Though Izuku couldn’t see it, Momo had just turned a very bright shade of red.

 

_“I’m glad it helped you Izuku,”_ her voice dripped with joy.

 

“I’m gonna miss it, I have to send it in with my costume details, so they don’t make one or so they don’t get the colors and pattern wrong.”

 

_“You’ll get it back in a few days, so which class are you in?”_

 

“Oh, wait a sec,” Izuku shuffled through a few papers. “Class 1-A.”

 

_“YES!”_ Momo coughed and collected herself, _“I mean me too, that’s convenient.”_

 

“It’ll make it easier to see each other,” That thought put a smile on Izuku’s face as well as a blush.

 

The two continued talking for an hour before finally saying their goodbyes. Izuku finished his costume forms and packed it up with his mask. As he was mailing the forms and his mask, his phone chimed. He’d gotten a text.

 

**It’s-All-Might-Now**

**Young Midoriya, please meet me at the beach.**

 

Izuku quickly texted back saying he was on his way. Then he took off, sending another text to his mom about meeting with All Might.

 

\----------

Dagobah Beach a little while later.

 

The moon shone down on the clear sands, waters lapping at the shore. Toshi stood, waiting for his charge to arrive. The mentor looked up and down the shoreline, and smirked. A noise drew his attention and he turned to spot Izuku running and waving at him.

 

“All-Might!”

 

Toshi jumped slightly spurting blood between his teeth, “WHO’S THAT!?”

 

A couple who were using a nearby gazebo and walkway called out, “All Might! Where!?”

 

Toshi whispered to Izuku, still spurting blood from his mouth. “Repeat after me,

‘Just my eyes playing tricks on me’.”

 

“Uhh sorry just my eyes playing tricks on me!” Izuku sweatdropped and the couple went back to their own business.

 

Toshinori sighed, then raised his hand for a high five.

 

“Congrats on passing, you should know I haven’t told the school about our relationship. You seem like the type who’d worry about favoritism. I wasn’t one of the judges either.”

 

Izuku clapped Toshi’s hand, despite his growth spurt he still had to hop slightly to reach. “I appreciate it, guess you didn’t tell them about my mom either?”

 

Toshi rubbed his neck, coughing a little. “Uhh...no.”

 

_Hasn’t stopped Midnight from hinting at things though. I bet she figured it out._

 

“So you're a teacher at U.A.? That was a shocker. That’s why we’re meeting here! I get it. Even though your office is located at Tokyo’s Minato ward Roppongi 6-12…”

 

“Stop it,” All Might cut him off to stop a possible mutter storm. “I couldn’t tell anyone about it until the school made it public. I had intended to work there while searching for my successor.”

 

Izuku recalled the conversation they had months ago with his mother.

 

“Guess I got lucky you found me first huh?” Izuku chuckled.

 

“We both did kid.”

 

_Tell him…_

 

“Young Midoriya….”

 

_Tell him about One For All. Tell him…_

 

“Yeah?” Izuku looked up, green eyes beaming at his hero.

 

_I...I can’t...he’s still learning his own quirk. I...I can’t put this on his shoulders as well._

 

“....I’m proud of you, despite getting your quirk so soon you’ve excelled.”

 

_Pathetic. I really am pathetic._

 

Izuku sniffed, and after a moment's hesitation grabbed Toshinori in a hug. Toshi froze for a second then patted the boy’s shoulder and hugged him back.

 

_It’s too soon...It can wait._

 

After a moment, Izuku stepped back. “Hey, you want to come over? Mom wouldn’t mind seeing you again and we have some leftovers if you're hungry.”

 

“Sure, sounds like a plan.”

\------------

 

Inko Midoriya had just sat down when she heard the door open and Izuku announced his return.

 

“Mom I’m back!”

 

“Oh, what did Toshi want?’

 

“You can ask him.”

 

Inko blinked and turned. Izuku and Toshi waltzed in, the latter gave a little wave.

 

“He asked me to come over. If you're busy I can go...I probably should have called first.”

  
“Oh dear me, no, It’s alright. Have a seat I’ll get you something to drink,” Inko moved to get up and Toshi waved his hands.

 

“No no you don’t have to go to any trouble for me…”

 

The two might have continued being overly polite at each other when a crunch sounded throughout the room. They both turned, Izuku was munching on a bag of chips.

 

“I just love that part in romantic comedies when the two leads are all awkward over each other.”

 

Toshi sighed. Inko groaned, and Izuku bit back a chuckle. The three eventually settled on the couch. Toshinori sat in the middle with a Midoriya to either side. The no.1 hero felt himself relax and sat back. Just a year ago he’d back in his apartment, alone. Now he sat between two people who had welcomed him into their lives and treated him like family.

 

A few hours passed, Izuku and Inko had fallen asleep. Both of them leaning in on Toshi. The man in question sweatdropped. Trapped between the two of them. On the T.V. the nightly news aired.

 

“A story update, the recent rash of odd assaults, has come to a stop. The victims of said assaults report feeling a prick, before blacking out only to wake up in a public area with a cotton ball and band aid usually on the inside of their elbow. Next to them in all cases, was a juice box and a snack of some sort, ranging from cookies to fresh fruit. A confidential source has confirmed that all said victims were unharmed aside from missing 40 ml of blood. The reason behind these attacks is still unknown.” The news anchor cleared her throat, “Now on to weather with…” The set clicked off.

 

Toshi put down the remote, hoping the change in volume would wake one of the two up. Izuku fidgeted...then snored. Toshi sweatdropped, then shrugged, leaned back and drifted off to sleep himself.

 

_Might as well get a nap._

 

\------------

Second Week of April, Day of the Opening Ceremony for U.A. High.

 

“Izuku have you got your pocket tissues?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And your handkerchief? Have you got that?”

 

“Yes!, I’ve got no time I gotta hurry,” Izuku was tying his shoes on at the door. His backpack was loaded down, he stood and grabbed the door handle.

 

“Izuku!”

 

“Whaaat?” Izuku turned.

 

Tears were forming in the corners of his mother’s eyes. “You look, great sweetie, do your best.”

 

Izuku smiled, “I’ll see you later mom,” and out the door, he went.

 

\------------

 

“Huff…1-A...1-A...man this place is huge.”

 

Our green-haired hero to be found himself hurrying through the massive halls of U.A. the building was what larger than had expected and he was hurrying to get to his assigned classroom. He saw a large door with 1-A printed on it up ahead, he slid to a stop just outside the room and took a breath.

 

_Okay, universe, do me a solid here….please let anyone but Bakugou and that tall boy from the exams be here._

 

Izuku slid open the doors, and despite the smile on his face felt a hole open up in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Remove your foot from that desk! Such an action is insulting to those who came to U.A. before as well as to the craftsmen who made the desk!!” It was the tall boy from the exams, and he was arguing with…

 

“LIKE I CARE! What middle school are you from **EXTRA?** ” Bakugou.

 

_I’ll get ya for this one day universe, and I’ll make it look like an accident._

 

“I’m from Somei private academy, and my name is Tenya Iida.”

 

_Oh, so that’s his name, wait...Iida? Why does that sound familiar?_

 

“Somei? A stuck-up elite then, I should blow ya to bits!”

 

_Classic Bakugou, deranged threats, and a psychotic expression._

 

“You’re awful, do you really wish to become a hero?” Iida balked at Bakugous words.

 

“I’ve been asking myself that same question about him for years,” Izuku froze, realizing those words had come out of HIS mouth. Bakugou was glaring at him, Iida turned to look in his direction.

 

Iida approached the boy, who was suddenly very aware of everyone else in the room.

 

“Greetings, I’m Tenya Iida.”

 

“I heard you before, uhh...I’m Izuku Midoriya, pleased to meet you, Iida,” Izuku was about to stammer something else out when Iida raised his hand.

 

“I wanted to apologize to you for before, during the exam I jumped to conclusions about you,” He took a breath, “Midoriya, you...you perceived the true nature of that practical exam and I did not. I misjudged you. I hate to admit it, but you were the superior candidate!”

 

_Perceived what?_ Izuku thought to himself.

 

“I uh...I didn’t…”

 

Whatever Izuku was gonna say next was lost when he felt a pair of eyes glaring at him, he glanced over and saw Bakugou giving him the evil eye. Izuku met the eyes for a moment, sighed, and turned back to Iida. Bakugou clenched his fist shut, just after the exams. Bakugou had tried to corner Izuku. He replayed that little scene in his mind

 

_“How wonderful that two of our students have made it into U.A.! Especially you Midoriya, after getting your quirk so soon before the tests it was a miracle you scored so high.”_

 

_Outside the office, Bakugou grabbed Izuku by his collar and pushed him against the lockers. Izuku sighed._

 

_“I don’t care if you have a quirk now, how the hell did you get so high? What tricks did you use huh?”_

 

_“Let me go.”_

 

_“What was that?”_

 

_“I told you before,” Izuku grabbed Bakugou’s wrists and pushed him back. “I’m done being your punching bag! I’m done trying to talk to you!”_

 

_Izuku had turned and left at that, not sparing another glance or word to his former friend._

 

_“See you at U.A. Katsuki.”_

 

While Bakugou was simmering in misplaced anger and letting his superiority complex run wild. Izuku found himself in a familiar embrace, a pair of arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him into a tight hug.

 

“GACK! Momo!?” A boy with a lightning bolt in his hair had a slight surge of jealousy, a pink skinned girl with black eyes lit up. Not even the first official day and already romance had sparked between classmates! A purple haired boy with bags under his eyes wished everyone would quiet down.

 

“Sorry Izuku, I missed you the past few days,” Momo gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. Which nearly caused him to burst into flame. His girlfriend then noticed his clumped up tie. “Who taught you how to tie this?”

 

“A five-minute internet video that I may have just skimmed…”

 

“Oh, It’s you with the curly hair!”

 

Both Momo and Izuku turned to look at the new voice, it was the nice brown-haired girl from the exam. She was smiling brightly at the two.

 

“Present Mic said you got in, not surprising after taking down that massive bot!”

 

That turned more than a few heads.

 

“I’m Ochako Uraraka! It’s nice to finally meet you,” Ochako extended her hand.

 

After taking a breath and turning back to his normal color Izuku shook hers.

 

“Izuku Midoriya, oh thanks for not letting me fall flat on my face.”

 

“Your welcome, and hello to you too,” Ochako extended a hand to Momo as well.

 

“Oh you have to tell me this story, I’m Momo Yaoyorozu. It’s nice to meet you too.”

 

“If you came here to make friends, then get out.”

 

All four by the door stopped, and looked down a scruffy looking man in a yellow sleeping bag was laying just outside the door. He pulled out some kind of drink in a little baggie.

 

“This is,” he quickly sucked the entire thing dry, “The Department of Heroics.”

 

There was utter silence as everyone in the room watched this caterpillar-like man stand up. He looked exhausted as he shed his bag, Izuku rummaged in his bag.

 

“It took you eight seconds to quiet down, time is a precious resource. You lot aren’t very rational are you?”

 

Izuku had pulled out a can of a coffee drink he’d grabbed on the way, he held it out offering it to the scruffy looking man. Who stared right at Izuku, there was a beat and then slowly the man took it and popped the tab. _Pssh_

 

“....I’m your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa pleased to meet you,” He paused as that sunk in and took a drink, as the caffeine hit his system he gave a small thumbs up to Izuku though his expression remained unchanged.

 

He sat the beverage down and lifted up his bag and pulled out a shirt.

 

“Quickly, change into your gym clothes and head out onto the grounds.”

 

All the students exchanged confused glances with each other before heading to get changed. Shota just took another swig from the donated can of ‘make the morning suck less’ juice.

 

\--------------------

 

“A test of our quirks!?” Several students called out or murmured similar things.

 

They were not outside on the grounds, changed into U.A.’s gym uniforms.

 

“What about the entrance ceremony or guidance sessions?” Ochako was the one who posed this question.

 

“No time to waste on stuff like that if you want to be heroes,” a few students looked unsure. “U.A. is known for its ‘freestyle’ education system. That applies to us teachers as well,” Izuku and a few other sweatdropped. “Softball throwing, standing long jump, the 50-meter dash, grip strength, side-to-side stepping, seated toe touch. You all did these in middle school yes?” Aizawa turned back to look at the class, despite the influx of caffeine he still looked exhausted. “Your standard no-quirks-allowed gym tests,” Shota sighed, taking in a breath before he continued. “This country still insists on prohibiting quirks when calculating the averages of those records, it’s not rational. The department of education is just procrastinating,” Shota scanned the crowd before his eyes settled on, “Izuku, how far could you throw in middle-school?”

 

“Uhh...thirty meters…”  

 

“Great,” Shota pointed to a circle and tossed the boy a ball. “Now try it with your quirk, do whatever you need to just don’t leave the circle.”

 

Izuku swallowed and stepped into the throwing circle.

 

“Give it all you’ve got.”

 

The boy stretched his arms to work some kinks out. He felt the 20 other pair of eyes on him, only one of said pair were burning with unrestrained hatred though. Izuku looked over to his new teacher, took a breath. Izuku reared his arm back and flexed his muscles going taut for a moment, then he relaxed took a step into the throw and sent the ball soaring with every ounce of strength he could muster. The ball shot up into the sky and disappeared from view.

 

“It’s important to know your limits,” Shota held up a counter, it read 715.4m. “That’s the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you’ll be.”

 

“WHOA THIS IS AWESOME!”

 

“700 meters seriously!?”

 

“So we can use our quirks for real, man this hero course is great!”

 

Bakugou was grinding his teeth at Izuku’s display. Momo was already figuring out various devices she could create, Izuku was rubbing his arm. That had gone a lot further than he thought it would have. The tired-eyed purple haired boy from before just sighed.

 

“Awesome you say?” Suddenly everyone went quiet as their teacher spoke. “You're hoping to become heroes after three years here.”

 

Aizawa leaned forward a little, and everyone gulped the atmosphere was suddenly a lot heavier.

 

“And you think it will be all fun and games?”

 

Izuku sweatdropped, he had about a dozen jokes run through his mind but his survival instinct overrode his mouth and he kept quiet.

 

“Right. The one with the lowest scores across all eight events will be judged **hopeless** and **expelled**.”

 

“WHAAAAAT?” The crowd of students called out.

 

“Your fates are in your hands,” Aizawa ran a hand through hair, his eyes taking in all the students, a creepy half grin on his face sent another chill through the class. “Welcome, this is the hero course at U.A. high.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quirk Apprehension tests, we'll see what the first years can do.

Hitoshi Shinsou took in a breath as the class gathered. That brown haired girl, Ochako was still arguing with Aizawa about the unfairness of it all. The spiky-haired teen would have laughed if he wasn’t busy silently cursing at this. He’d given it his all during the test, even with his quirk he’d managed to get a few points, it wasn’t much. Yet somehow he ended up here in the hero class. Maybe someone noticed what his quirk was and did him a favor, he didn’t know he didn’t care. He had to prove he deserved to be here and that meant making sure he didn’t fail today.

“That’s totally unfair!” Ochako called out.

 

“Japan’s full of unfair things, villain attacks, natural disasters, traffic accidents. Heroes are the ones who correct that unfairness. If you were hoping to spend your evenings hanging out I’m sorry to tell you that for the next three years U.A. will put you through the wringer.” Aizawa gave a lighter and much less psychotic smile this time. “ **That’s Plus Ultra,** use all your strength to overcome, so bring it.”

 

Izuku cracked his knuckles and stretched out his arms, he took in a shaky breath.

 

_Alright...time to see if all that training paid off._

 

Momo was calm and focused on keeping the images of her devices in her mind.

 

_For the dash would roller blades work best or maybe...hmm.._

 

The long-haired girl glanced at Izuku’s wrists.

 

_Might be too soon for ‘that’ I still haven’t gotten the mixture right._

 

Iida took a sip of orange juice.

 

_Trial by fire I suppose. This is what it’s like at the top, we’ve got no choice._

 

Ochako took a breath and steeled herself. Trying to hide how nervous she was. Bakugou just cracked his neck.

 

_Time to show these extras who the real star is._

 

Shinso just sighed again.

 

_This is gonna hurt._

 

\--------

Event 1: 50 Meter Dash.

 

Izuku watched the others from the sidelines before his turn came up. Momo raised a brow at the boy’s air writing but said nothing. Hiding a smirk on her face, it wasn’t the first time she’d seen him do it. The greenette was watching the others closely. Iida had zoomed through the dash, a girl with long green hair and a long tongue was right behind him.

 

“Iida has a pretty straight forward quirk, I wonder if he has to take in fuel to make his engines run. What would that fuel be, and the other girl has a mutation type quirk probably something frog-like based on her movements and that tongue…” Izuku kept going starting up a mumble storm.

 

Shinsou had made the mistake of standing on the other side of this storm. While Momo didn’t look perturbed he felt annoyance start to build up. Izuku’s mumbling stopped a moment when Ochako took her turn.

 

“Would lightening your clothes really help that much?” The greenette spoke to himself.

 

“Less weight is less weight,” Momo offered.

 

 _Thank god she stopped another of...whatever that was from happening._ Hitoshi thought to himself.

 

“I guess, she got a good time. What are you planning on Momo?”

 

“Thought I’d make a pair of rollerblades, toyed with adding rockets to them but that might be overkill.”

 

“....” Izuku sweatdropped, then his name was called. “Wish me luck.”

 

“Show Em what you got Izuku!” Momo smiled after him.

 

“Hey...would you mind making me a pair of skates too?” Shinsou asked speaking up for the first time.

 

“I’m sor…” Momo’s eyes went glassy for a second her quirk activated and she handed Shinsou a pair of skates.

 

“Thanks,” Shinsou released his quirk.

 

Momo blinked a few times and looked around.

 

“...What just happened.”

 

Izuku stretched out his legs at the starting line and next to him was….Bakugou. Izuku was pointedly ignoring the wild look on the other teen's face. The signal to start went off, Izuku charged forward.

 

“EXPLOSIVE SPEED!”

 

Bakugou set of a series of explosives and hovered over the ground, in the split second of him starting his move Izuku’s danger sense went off and out of reflex fired a pair of web-lines ahead and pulled himself forward, slinging himself past the blonde and over the finish.

 

Bakugou: 4.13

Izuku: 3.57

 

Izuku took in a long breath, he’d used his webs on reflex he’d intended to run. But...well if Aizawa let Aoyama use his navel laser to jump the distance, and said nothing about Katsuki blasting. He doubted a web line would draw the teacher's ire. He turned around and caught his teacher nodding. Then slowly Izuku turned to the picture of absolute rage next to him. His spider-sense was buzzing in his skull, then as Katsuki turned and stomped off, finally quieted.

 

The others all took their turn, Momo scored just below Iida and Shinsou managed a decent score. Once they were finally done they moved on to the next event.

 

“Oh, Momo you made him some skates too?” Izuku asked after she had finished her turn.

 

“I...don’t...ah..” Momo sighed scratching her head, “He asked about them and then I just kinda went blank,” She screwed her eyes shut.

 

“You okay?” Izuku asked hands in his pockets.

 

“Thanks for asking Izuku but I’m fine.”

 

He nodded and glanced at Shinsou out of the corner of his eye.

 

\----------

2nd event- Grip Strength

 

For this test, everyone had been handed some sort of held grip tester. They looked sturdy, well it was a school for people with quirks it was probably made to deal with well above average strength. Izuku gave his a once over.

 

_I can lift about 8 tons right now…. I don’t know how that quantifies to grip. Lifting uses the whole body._

 

The boy shrugged and started his test, simply gripping it as hard as he could. He was right these things were dealt to deal with HIGH levels of strength of and force. All Might would still probably pop the thing but he doubted he’d break it. He felt the resistance stop and stared at the number, he coughed in his throat. Not really believing what he was seeing.

 

“What’s the matter, dude?” A spiky redhead nearby asked and glanced at the number, “HOLY SHIT!”

 

2447.31KG.

 

“What’s going on?” Aizawa approached and glanced at the number, he blinked a few times.

 

“And believe it or not I’m not single,” Izuku sweatdropped as that joke left his brain and went out into the world.

 

“...ha!” The redhead got it. Everyone else gave him a mostly deadpan look.

 

Expect Momo, she groaned and ran a hand down her face. Izuku stowed his tester and sat down to watch the others. One of the other boys downed a little packet of sugar before taking his test, the frog-like girl from before was using her tongue, after giving the device a thorough cleaning that is. Izuku was getting a kick out of watching everyone's quirk’s in action. While watching his class he spotted the spiky purple haired boy from earlier, he was talking to the tallest member of their class. A boy with a face mask, and several extra limbs.

 

 _Mutation quirk most likely._ Izuku thought to himself

 

The three armed boy was taking the grip test. The purple haired boy said something to him, three arms looked like he replied then his eyes went glassy and the purple hair handed him his grip tester and took the purple hair boys turn for him. Izuku’s eyebrows shot up.

 

“What?”

 

_Some kind of...hypnotic quirk? Is that what happened to Momo?_

 

The greenette’s mind was racing with possibilities. Izuku looked over to Aizawa, his sensei had noticed the boy’s actions but he didn’t interfere. His attention focused here Izuku missed over in the corner, Bakugou speaking to Momo.

 

Momo had been mentally assembling a device to grip the machine for her. As she activated her quirk, Bakugou approached her.

 

“You seem rather close with that nerd, you related or something?”

 

Momo blinked and looked up, “Izuku? Oh no, we’re dating,” Momo smiled.

 

“....Why would you waste your time on that fucking loser.”

 

“....” Momo’s smile faded, “Excuse me….what?”

 

“You heard what I said, what the hell’s wrong with you that you’d date that fucking nerd. Low Self-esteem or just scraping the bottom of the barrel?” Now Bakugou smiled, his undeserved sense of superiority returning.

 

“For being such a loser he seems to be outpacing you at every turn.”

 

His ego popped like a balloon and that familiar mask of rage returned.

 

“Fine! Forget both of you fucking extras.”

 

“Momo Yaoyorozu.”

 

“What?”

 

“My name is MOMO YAOYOROZU, not ‘extra’ you may call me Yao-Momo or Momo understood?”

 

“....” Bakugou growled then turned and walked off.

 

Momo shook her head and took a breath to calm herself. She completed her device and took the second highest score.

 

\--------

3rd Event: Standing Long jump.

 

Momo handed Izuku a pair of shades, which they both donned as Aoyama's sparkling laser beamed on by. As one they both gave a thumbs up as he sailed on. Ochako got a good laugh, and Iida rolled his eyes. Shota may have cracked a grin, it’s hard to tell. Ayoama was beaming with pride.

 

“I see my shine truly is too blinding!” A comment that drew more than a few blank looks.

 

“Ya had to encourage him huh?” The redhead from earlier remarked.

 

“What? I thought he did well…” Izuku shrugged.

 

Lifting her shades, and changing the subject “Izuku, do you know that blonde boy?” She pointed a thumb over to Katsuki.

 

“....Yeah from middle school, why what happened?” Izuku lifted his own pair up, they were plastic cheap disposable things.

 

“He approached me during the grip test, asked how I knew you.”

 

“Oh…” Izuku sighed and leaned back, eyes closed. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I didn’t tell you what he said yet.”

 

“Whatever he said, I’m sorry you had to put up with that.”

 

“....There's more to this story I take it?” Some of the things Izuku had said started filtering through her mind, and she was adding a large rude blonde piece to that puzzle.

 

“Yeah,” Izuku paused a moment and rubbed the back of his neck. Now staring down at his red high tops. “....I’ll tell you about it, just not right now...please.” Izuku sounded smaller, his voice was suddenly a lot weaker.

 

“You don’t have to force yourself,” Momo reached down and held his hand. “But I’ll be ready to listen whenever you're ready,” Momo smiled again. Izuku squeezed her hand in return.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Down the line, Ashido was smirking brightly and whispering to the resident invisible girl Toru. Iida gave them a line about gossiping behind people’s backs. Ochako looked a little concerned, she had seen the sudden change in Izuku too.

 

Izuku’s turn came and like before he was next to Katsuki, who seemed to be getting angrier and angrier as these tests wore on. The greenette, risked a glance over to his former friend only to quickly look away. He could almost feel the rage radiating off of him. That was why he had started to sweat, yes not fear at what would happen when all of that finally boiled over. The signal went off to jump, Bakugou didn’t waste a moment leaping forward with a blast to launch himself and a series of small ones carried him over the marker. He looked to his side, Izuku was nowhere to be seen.

 

_About time I…_

 

“What were you trying to do jump all the way back to the school?” One of the other students commented.

 

The words drew Bakugou’s attention, Izuku was several feet ahead of him he’d not only cleared the jump he cleared it and then some. Bakugou stared at his back for a moment, a pit opened up in his gut and felt a gap growing between him and...Izuku of all people. He grits his teeth and covered that feeling up with a scowl.

 

_He was just another pebble, another stepping stone...WHAT IS GOING ON!?_

 

\-----------

The 4th Event Sidestepping

 

Everyone did pretty well in this event, Tsuyu managed to get the high score this round. With Momo taking second. Shinsou was panting for breath.

 

_I was right this is hurting. I got by on a few with my quirk...not that I enjoy tricking people I have to spend three years with. But….what else am I supposed to do?_

 

Aizawa, standing nearby, had an eye on the boy. How he was using his quirk hadn’t gone unnoticed.

 

\------------

The 5th Event Throwing

 

The entire class looked on in awe, as Ochako’s ball soared into the sky becoming a distant speck. Aizawa showed the class the results.

 

“INFINITY!?”

 

“The Infinity symbol even popped up!”

 

Izuku got to set this test out, as his score was already recorded.

 

“So Momo, what are you gonna make for this one?”

 

Momo smiled as she stepped into the circle, zipped the front of her gym shirt open and she glowed for a moment as her quirk activated. From her stomach, she formed a...cannon. An honest to god cannon. Momo smiled, loaded the ball and pulled on a string at the back of the cannon. A blast of smoke and a BOOM issued from the cannon and the ball went flying. Aizawa showed her the results, 1505.3 meters.

 

“A whole cannon really!?” A floating uniform called out, waving her unseen hands in the air.

 

“Is it even on school grounds anymore?” The pink haired girl posed that question.

 

“You’ve been saving that one huh?” Izuku asked as Momo exited the circle.

 

“That was the first one I came up with!”

 

Izuku grinned and raised his hand, Momo completed the high five and waited next to him. It was then the greenette noticed...her shirt was still open. She had a sports bra on so it wasn’t much of an issue. But he still noticed, and she noticed him noticing and that sent them both blushing. Ochako got a good giggle out of it.

 

“How long have you two been dating?”

 

Izuku sputtered for a moment, “Wait you can tell?”

 

“The whole class could tell Midoriya,” Iida spoke up this time. “Not that I think there's anything wrong with it,” he quickly added to lighten his harsh tone.

 

“A few months...we’ve only had time for one actual date though…” Momo chimed in.

 

“Aw, that’s too bad. Still pretty nice you two get to be in the same class,” Uraraka smiled. “Not to jinx you two but It’s highly doubtful either of you is leaving here today.”

 

Izuku and Momo both opened their mouths to speak when…

 

“ **DIE!”**

 

Bakugou took his turn, letting out a large blast just as he threw the ball. The shockwave of which rippled out and swept back Izuku’s hair. The blonde gained more than a few looks and groans of annoyance. Bakugou had that trademark cocky grin on his face, but it fell once Shota showed him the results. 705.2m

 

_Seriously?... That was my strongest…_

 

Bakugou looked around at the others, not just Izuku but Momo, Ochako and that oddly quiet boy with the two-toned hair. In one way or another Katsuki was being outpaced left and right. He felt his breath catch, fear eating away at that bravado he’d built up over the years.

 

_That gravity girl is one thing, no one could compete with that. But Izuku and his bitch?_

 

Katsuki walked off, ignoring the few saying he did well.

 

“Shut it extras.”

 

From the side, Izuku watched his former friend, sighing.

 

_I wish I understood you, Bakugou….I really do._

 

\-------------

6th event - Seated Toe touch.

 

“Izuku…” Ochako was supposed to be his spotter for this event. But...

 

Izuku had done a full split and touched both the front and back toes. Then he leaped up into a handstand, and with one hand held himself up, and still managed to touch the tips of his free hand to his toes. Then the little shit held his legs up, and bent them around behind him and touched his toes again.

 

“I can’t...look away…” It was horrible, but also somewhat hypnotic to watch someone contort their body in such ways.

 

“Is all this really necessary?” Ochako deadpanned a highly un-amused look on her round face.

 

“Sorry did I get carried away?” Izuku asked he brought his legs back down in front of him and in one long continuous smooth motion was back sitting in front of her. Next, to him, the spiky red head whistled.

 

“Damn man, is your spine like a spring or something?”

 

“Enhanced agility part of my spider quirk, took a few months before I could move like that though, but when I’m web swinging being able to bend like that keeps me from tearing muscles,” Izuku explained as he easily completed the standard toe touch. Then he reached forward, and in another long motion, slipped his legs out from under him. He then bent his legs up and over him planting his feet on either side of his head. He smirked and touched his toe again. Before straightening into a stand. It was again, somewhat surreal to watch his head go from between his legs to back up atop his body.

 

“That’s awesome and really freaky,  my quirk’s not really suited to that kind of stuff.”

 

Izuku and Ochako switched places, as did the redhead and his partner the pink haired and skinned girl from before.

 

“Oh, what’s your quirk?”

 

“Hardening, I can make my skin harder and tougher, oh by the way I’m Eijiro Kirishima.”

 

“Izuku Midoriya. That’s a great quirk for a hero, nice and straightforward.”

 

Ochako completed her test, breathing out a sigh of relief as she stood and stretching her back out.

 

“I’m Ochako Uraraka,” she offered Kirishima a handshake, keeping her pinkie pointed away from his hand.

 

“The infinity girl! That was awesome,” Kirishima shook her hand.

 

“I’m Mina Ashido! You know Izuku with moves like that you’d be great at breakdancing,” The pinkette smirked.

 

“Uh...I don’t really dance…”

 

“Well that’s a waste, so you and Yao-Momo are dating huh? How long has that been going on, come on details!”

 

Izuku turned his head away, to hide the blush on his face. Ochako looked over to Kirishima.

 

“I guess even hero classes have gossips.”

 

\--------------

 

“Moving along it’s time for the results.”

 

The class was gathered in front of Aizawa, most of them looked more than a little worn out. Several of them fidgeted nervously, the teacher pressed a button on his little device and a holographic display popped up.

 

  1. Momo Yaoyorozu
  2. Izuku Midoriya
  3. Shoto Todoroki
  4. Katsuki Bakugou
  5. Tenya Iida
  6. Fumikage Tokoyami
  7. Mezo Shoji
  8. Mashirao Ojiro
  9. Eijiro Kirishima
  10. Mina Ashido
  11. Ochako Uraraka
  12. Koji Koda
  13. Rikido Sato
  14. Tsuyu Asui
  15. Yuga Aoyama
  16. Hanta Sero
  17. Denki Kaminari
  18. Kyoka Jirou
  19. Toru Hagakure
  20. Hitoshi Shinsou



 

Hitoshi took in a sigh, well he did his best. At least he got a

 

“Also, I was lying about expelling someone.”

 

Iida, Izuku, Ochako, and Hitoshi all stared at Shota eyes wide and nearly bulging out of their skull.

 

“That was a rational **deception** … meant to bring out the **best** in all of you.”

 

“ **WAAAAAAAAA!?”** Three of the previous four called out, Hitoshi just sighed and felt his heartbeat finally slow down. Iida looked especially peeved.

 

“Well, of course, it was a lie….didn’t take much to figure that out,” Momo added raising a brow at the three of them.

 

“Wait you knew?” Izuku turned.

 

“...Why were you worried!?” Momo started cracking up at the absurdity of it.

 

“I don’t know!” Izuku ran his hands through his hair, “I got caught up in the moment.”

 

Katsuki stared at the results, he wasn’t number one, or two, or three. But four.

 

 _Fourth? fourth..._ **_FOURTH_ ** _!?_

 

Bakugou’s eyes locked onto Izuku and felt that rage that had been building all day finally boil over.

 

_How...you..._

 

“DEKU!!”

 

The blonde set off an explosion behind him and flung himself at Izuku. Izuku felt the buzzing in his skull and turned, fist reared back. Bakugou brought his fist forward, his blast sizzled into nothingness. Izuku felt the buzzing stop and Katsuki was dragged backward by a length of cloth wrapped around him, trapping his arm and squishing his face.

 

“What the...this cloth is stiff as hell…”

 

“It’s a ‘capture’ weapon made of carbon fibers and a special alloy wire. Geez, stop using your quirk already,” It was Aizawa, holding the cloth with one hand. His hair had shot up and his eyes were focused and angry. “I’m getting dry eye over here.”

 

“THAT’S WHERE I KNOW YOU!” Izuku yelled out. “Your Eraserhead the underground pro hero.”

 

“Why did you try to attack your fellow student?” Aizawa went on pointedly ignoring Izuku’s comment.

 

“This worthless little shit cheated, he shouldn’t be here!”

 

Aizawa pulled on his cloth and dragged Bakugou closer and stared him in his eyes unflinching, “So it’s a personal issue? If he had cheated, I’d have known,” Aizawa released his cloth and his quirk. His hair fell back into place, “Bakugou, come to the principal's office after class,” Aizawa turned to the rest of the class. “Go get changed and go back to the classroom, I have a few things to handout. But we’re basically done for the day.”

 

The class bowed and made their way back, Izuku glanced at Bakugou before following after. Hitoshi lingered a moment.   


“...So I take it I’m not in trouble for using my quirk on them?” He asked after a moment.

 

“No, you did what I expected. You were smart, that said. You might want to explain to the others what happened. I don’t need any more friction today alright?”

 

Hitoshi nodded and followed after the rest.

 

**“Aizawa!”**

 

All Might was suddenly at his side, in that striped mustard yellow suit of his.

 

“All Might, so you were watching. Good to know you don’t mind wasting time.”

 

**“A rational deception? April fool’s day was over a week ago. Last year you expelled an entire class of first years. You mercilessly discard those with zero prospects. But now you go back on your word?”**

 

“They have potential, if they didn’t I’d cut them loose. There’s nothing crueler than letting someone chase some half-baked dream.”

 

**“Ah...seems Katsuki nearly caused a scuffle there at the end.”**

 

“Yeah...guess you weren’t lying about him having issues with Izuku.”

 

_The kid looked like he was ready for it though._

 

**“I did try to tell you, Nedzu is looking into why the schools didn’t take any action.”**

 

“Is that really his business?”

 

**“I think he takes it as a personal offense, that an educator wouldn’t do his job to protect and nurture EVERY student.”**

 

During a meeting after the exams, Toshinori had brought up the friction between Izuku and Bakugou. Recounting to the best of his ability, everything Izuku had told them. But due to having no real evidence, such as school reports or anything of that nature. They had to let it go, Nedzu had offered to look into the matter when he had a chance.

 

“Well maybe he’ll explain himself to the principal today,” Aizawa leaned back and put a pair of drops into his eyes. The first day and already these brats were giving him trouble.

 

**“Perhaps. Don’t think it’ll be that easy.”**

 

\----------------

 

Back in the classroom, the students were gathering their things. Aizawa had made a few announcements, assigned seats, all that usual school stuff. Most of the class were exhausted from the earlier test so they sat quietly and listened. Now that that was done they were talking among each other again. Shinso approaches the students he used his quirk on and has a hushed conversation with them.

 

“So yeah...my quirk lets me….control people,” The boy sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. “I uh...didn’t know what other choices I had if I wanted to pass. I worked hard to get here and I have no intention on quitting day one. That said I’m sorry I should have explained things then. I didn’t mean to freak you out or scare you…” He made to continue when Shoji put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“It’s fine,” A tentacle with a mouth popped up from Shoji’s arms, it was doing the speaking. “Sensei told us to use our quirks, you did what you were told. No hard feelings, maybe we’ll get teamed up in the future. Your quirk sounds useful, sorry to cut you short but I’m gonna miss my train if I don’t hurry.”

 

“Yeah...sure...thanks for understanding,” Shinso wasn’t sure how to react just then. His quirk had been called many things, useful wasn’t one of them.

 

Shoji nodded and took his leave, most of the class had left by now. Hitoshi turned to the other one he’d taken aside to talk to, Momo.

 

“I’m with Shoji on this, you made clever use of your quirk and overcame your physical limitations. Well done!” Momo smiled, “Oh be careful if you tell Izuku about your quirk.”

 

“...You think he’d be upset with me?”

 

“Oh goodness no! Haha. He’ll just talk your ear off,” Momo had a good chuckle at that. “Have a good day Hitoshi, it was nice to meet you.”

 

“Yeah...you too…”

 

_Okay just what the hell is going on here?_

 

Shinso gave an unsure look at the rest of the class as they departed the room. His quirk had been called many unsavory things over the years. Never useful, never clever. He’d grown so used to people thinking the worst of it, of him. That not getting that reaction was throwing him for a loop.

 

“This is one weird ass class…”

 

_I think...I think I might like it here._

 

\-----------

 

Outside the classroom, Izuku and Momo walked hand in hand down the halls. They were chatting about the eventful first day.

 

“Can’t believe I came in second.”

 

“Where did you think you’d come in?”

 

“Dead last.”

 

“....How?” Momo glanced over to her boyfriend her disbelief evident on her face. She adjusted the strap on her bag and...wait did it feel lighter?

 

“It’s U.A. and I just got my quirk less than a year ago. Also, I didn’t expect the tests to favor physical quirks so much and...what’s up?” Izuku and Momo stopped, the latter was currently digging through her bag.

 

“I think I forgot some of my things, dang. Alright, I’m gonna go check the classroom.”

 

“I’ll wait here,” another of those smiles that were getting less rare these days. Momo sped down the hall and around the corner.

 

She passed someone on her way, someone who rounded the corner a moment after she did. Bakugou stopped dead in tracks when he spotted Izuku, but rather than comment, he humphed and went on his way hands in pockets shoulders squared.

 

_Don’t say anything, don’t say ANYTHING._

 

“Going to your date with the principal?”

 

_MOUTH! Why have you betrayed me!?_

 

Bakugou stopped again, his head slowly turning to look at Izuku. Speaking of, the boy had managed to not web his own mouth shut. But he had broken out in a sweat and had a wide-eyed forced smile plastered on his face as if he couldn’t believe his own words.

 

“I don’t know where you got that spine deku but I’m gonna rip it out one day.”

 

“Do you do anything other than threaten people?”

 

“Yeah I carry out those threats,” Bakugou raised his hand a few small explosions went off in his hand. Izuku flinched out of instinct, something Bakugou noticed. “I knew it…” that familiar sadistic grin stretched across his features. “It’s all an act, that bravado, you standing up to me. It’s all a fucking act.”

 

“I don’t know what you…”

Bakugou cut him off, putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing him against the wall.

 

“Shut up!” Katsuki continued making the explosions go off in his hand. “I know what you really are Deku, I know what a worthless shit you really are.”

 

Those explosions, so close so intimate. Alone with Bakugou so many things had come flooding back. So many times when he felt weak and helpless, he felt old wounds start to itch.

 

 _No...no no no...I’m past this I thought I was past this...just...throw him off like you did before._ But his arms wouldn’t move

 

“I’m not…” Katsuki slammed him against the wall again. Again Izuku didn’t, couldn’t fight back. He was shaking.

 

“You may have everyone else fooled, but they’ll all see you for what you really are soon,” Izuku started to tear up. His voice dying on his lips, “And do you know what will happen when they figure that out? When that creation bitch figures it out? They’ll leave, just like your dad.”

 

Izuku stared at him, he had the strength to push him away. Break his arm, but he felt his legs go out from under him. Felt an ache in his chest.

 

_No...Momo wouldn’t…_

 

But that was always the fear, wasn’t it? That he wasn’t good enough, would never be good enough. That he was the reason his father left, the reason his mother’s marriage ended. With that nerve struck, all he could do was try to hold back the red hot tears.

 

“That’s all you ca...!” **BAM**

 

Whatever Katsuki’s next words would have been where lost when he felt a fist collide with his face. The boy lost his balance, and fell on his side, his face stinging. He glared up ready to pounce on whoever had slapped him. He froze when he saw the sheer rage in the eyes of his attacker.

 

“What is wrong with you?” Momo had returned, and she heard all of it. “I don’t know where you get off saying these things,” She took a step towards him, Bakugou tried to get up, she slapped him a backhand across his other cheek **THWACK**  and he fell right back down. “But I am sick of your attitude! You call people worthless, extras you look down on everyone,” Bakugou stood up and was about to roar at her when Momo slapped him again **THWACK**. “You’ve really bought into your own hype huh? Where do YOU get that undeserved sense of superiority?” Momo grabbed him by his collar and dragged him face to face with her. “You think you can be a hero? When your such a crappy person? Do you think hero’s get to treat people like trash? They don’t they're held to a higher standard you...you...ASSHOLE!”

 

Izuku was dumbfounded, aside from hearing Momo curse. Watching Bakugou get slapped around and put on his back foot was...well the german have a word for it schadenfreude.

 

“And from what I’ve seen today, the only one who doesn’t measure up? The one who shouldn’t be here? Is you!” Momo pushed Bakugou aside, he didn’t fall rather he stood there. A dumbfounded look on his stinging reddened face.

 

Momo grabbed Izuku’s hand and pulled him along.

 

“Come on let's go,” Her voice was a lot softer as she pulled him along.

 

The greenette didn’t spare a glance at Bakugou as he left. As for the blonde, he tried to summon some rage to barrel past it. But all he could manage was a few angry tears as her words sunk in.

 

\---------------

 

Once outside, Momo stopped and took a breath. She visibly calmed down and turned to Izuku. Arms wrapped around her, and Izuku pulled her into a tight hug, face buried on her shoulder. She blinked, closed her eyes and hugged him back. She could feel him shaking, her heart ached thinking it was from his tears. Then….she heard him…

 

“Hahahaha!” Laugh.

 

Momo pulled back and looked her boyfriend in the eyes. He had tears in them, but he was smiling.

 

“That...was magnificent,” He spoke after a moment.

 

“Are you...okay?”

 

“No,” his smile remained. “But I think, with someone like you. I’ll get there.”

 

Momo returned his smirk with a little half grin. “Thanks, Izuku...you need to tell me what is up with that boy though.”

 

Izuku nodded, straightening his uniform up. “Alright but not here.”

 

“....The starspot?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Momo nodded and took his hand the two continued walking. Izuku let out a massive sigh, shoulders sagging. Mentally he was still reeling from all...that, despite his stellar stamina he felt exhausted.  

 

“I really hope every day here isn’t going to be that taxing,” The boy finally spoke back up.

 

“Don’t tempt fate.”

 

A hand landed on Izuku’s shoulder, the boy jumped slightly as it didn’t set off his Spider-sense or it had and he just hadn’t noticed it.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Oh, it was Iida, in answer to his question Izuku just kinda shrugged.

 

“You look exhausted and after that boy tried to attack you, well.”

 

“I’m fine...physically,” His eyes swept over to Momo. “Thankfully I had a hero.”

 

Momo blushed, before coughing. “Ah-ha...yes. That boy cornered him in the hall. I...uhh...intervened.”

 

“OH HEY, YOU THREE!”  All three looked back. “Headed to the station wait up!” Uraraka jogged towards them.

 

“Ah, Infinity girl.”

 

Momo and Izuku shared a look at that.

 

“I’m Ochako Uraraka, your, Tenya Iida  Momo Yaoyorozu and Izuku Midoriya uh...deku right?”

 

Izuku visibly flinched, Momo tightened her grip. Iida noticed that and spoke up.

 

“Why that name?” He asked gesturing with his hand towards Izuku.

 

“Oh during the results that boy called him that.”

 

“My real name is Izuku, he calls me that as an insult to bully me,” Izuku’s voice was completely devoid of emotion. He spoke about it matter of factly. “It’s fine though….it’s what I’m used to.”

 

“NO NO NO!” Ochako waved her hands, “I didn’t mean it that way, it just screams ‘do your best’ I kinda like it.”

 

Izuku gave her a little smile, “All the same, please just call me Izuku.”

 

Ochako rubbed her neck, sweatdropping. But she nodded as did Iida. The four made small talk as they walked to the train station. Izuku’s felt his dour mood start to lift, they mostly just talked about the tests and what they could have done differently. Momo’s suggestion of a ‘bigger cannon’ drew a few looks. As they neared the station, Izuku blinked and cursed under his breath.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ochako turned, hoping she hadn’t upset him again.

 

“...I just realized…” Izuku looked up, brow furrowed. “I forgot to get Eraserhead’s signature.”

 

The other three all looked to each other before they started chuckling. Feeling the last of the tension fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so some fun facts about those numbers. Turns out your standard cannon can fire over a mile. I figured Momo might lowball it due it firing a different kind of ammo this time. Also on Izuku's numbers. I know I don't have to do real math here but I wanted to try and be accurate. So...this involves converting his current lifting limit: 8 tons or so. Into Kilogram force. I still don't think I did right, the number in the story is actually half of my result. Because Izuku is only using one hand as opposed to his entire body. 
> 
> Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle trial begins! Also costumes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....HI! Been a minute ain't it? Sorry about that. Worked a lot the past few weeks, holiday + call offs = negative free time.

_ There's love at my front door, short notice _

_ You're not like the same girls I notice _

_ Think I met my soulmate _

_ Yeah, I know it _

_ When it gets dark outside _

_ In you, I confide _

_ You help me face my demons _

_ I won't hide, hide _

_ Girls like you are hard to find _

_ I hope you don't mind _

_ If I give you the time of your life, life, life _

 

Iida and Ochako had parted ways with the group back at the station. The group had spent the train trip chatting.  Now it was just Izuku and Momo making their way back to the hill that had seen the end of their first day. Today instead of stars they were greeted with a clear sky. The few clouds present drifted lazily through the blue vista. The two remained silent during their trek. Once they reached the top of the hill, Izuku sat his bag down and took in a long breath. 

 

“So...how did you want to...I mean...uhhh...maybe it’d be easier if you…” Izuku stopped and started several times unsure about how to begin. 

 

“You don’t have to tell me anything your not comfortable with,” Momo offered. 

 

“Hahaha...then I’d be completely silent…” Izuku looked away from her, a hand moving to his arm. Rubbing it nervously. 

 

Momo sighed through her nose and crossed her arms. Her own expression downcast, with no small hint of melancholy. She had known going into this he wasn’t going to be exactly forthcoming. The incident in the hallway had hit a nerve, he had calmed down on the train ride and Momo had hoped he was okay now. Clearly, she underestimated her boyfriend's anxiety. 

 

“Izu…” 

 

“We used to be friends,” Izuku began. “But well….things changed.” 

 

_ Should I tell her? I should….about being...quirkless.  _

 

Izuku looked up to Momo, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. 

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked concern evident in her tone. 

 

“Promise you won’t hate me?” His voice was weak and fragile. He was staring down at his feet. Bakugou’s words echoed in his head. 

 

Momo put her hands on his shoulders, he looked up into her eyes. 

 

“There's nothing you can say that will make me hate you Izuku,” she gave him a small smile. Hiding the growing concern in her gut. 

 

“I was born quirkless.” 

 

That concern transfigured itself into confusion rather quickly. 

 

“Quirkless...but your not.” 

 

“I know…..when we were four, Bakugou got his quirk and I was declared quirkless. Both of my parents have quirks, my mom can levitate small objects and my father can breathe fire. I didn’t get either. Up until early last year, I didn’t have a quirk.” 

 

“What does that have to do with Bakugou treating you so badly?” 

 

“If you figure it out could you tell me?” Izuku sighed. “It wasn’t just him but he was the worse.” 

Izuku went on to tell Momo everything, just as he had All Might all those months ago. Only he couldn’t stop himself from sputtering and looking ashamed. Part of him was still convinced she’d break up with him over this. That Bakugou was right, but he’d rather just do it now and move on then let it fester. 

 

Momo for her part simply listened. She stood to his side, not saying anything. She kept a hand on his shoulder. The other one was clenched tight in a fist, she’d seen bullies before in her old school. Being so well off she went to a private academy, she was surrounded by high-class people. Some of who decided that being so well off made them better than others. It didn’t, Momo’s parents had been vigilant to raise her to respect others and treat everyone with kindness and decency. She was seething as Izuku recounted Bakugou’s many, many, many cases of abuse. Finally, as he finished up his story, sniffing as he was on the verge of crying again. She finally spoke. 

 

“Why didn't’ the schools do anything?” 

 

“I was just a quirkless, I guess they didn’t want to ruin his chance at being a hero. He is pretty amazing, he was always able to do anything he put his mind to.” Izuku’s hand again went to his arm. He gripped it tighter. “Not like me...I pretty much failed at whatever I tried.” The boy smiled, but there wasn’t a hint of genuine joy in his eyes. “It’s no wonder my own father didn’t wa…” He was cut off when Momo pulled him into a tight hug. His eyes going wide when her arms squeezed around him. 

 

“Stop. Just stop talking about yourself like that,” Momo fought against her own tears. “Your amazing Izuku, after all, that you’re still so kind and thoughtful of others. You risked your life to save me and Aki. So don’t you dare blame yourself.” 

 

The greenette was still a moment before he pressed his head against her shoulder, he held on for a moment more before he finally let go. He cried into her shoulder, she felt him shudder and sob. Momo bit her lip, tears of her own flowing down her face. She was frustrated that this was all she could do to help him at this moment. But for Izuku it was enough. 

 

“Dammit...I...I told myself I was done with this,” Izuku finally spoke again several long minutes of venting. He pulled back, his eyes were red and puffy. “I swore I was done crying about it…” Izuku looked down, ashamed. “But when he cornered me, it all came flooding back and suddenly none of the progress I made mattered I…” 

 

Momo put a finger on his lips. He looked back up to her. She wiped her eyes with a silk handkerchief, then did the same for Izuku. Which made the boy blush. 

 

“You don’t just ‘get over’ things like that Izuku. But you don’t have to deal with it alone, alright?” She smiled, “I’m here too.” 

 

_ ‘No need to worry, because I am here.’  _

 

It was funny how much those words affected Izuku’s life, even uttered by some else they still had a way of easing his worry. 

 

“Can I have your autograph?” Izuku chuckled. 

 

Momo’s smile widened and she kissed him on the cheek. They stood together for a few more moments before plopping on the ground, Momo used her quirk to make a little blanket for them to sit on. They laid back, staring up at the clouds in the sky, hands clasped yet again. 

 

“Sorry about your uniform, I hope the shoulder doesn’t stain.” 

 

“I have more than one jacket,” Momo said lightheartedly. 

 

“Thank you Momo...for everything.” 

 

“You don’t need to thank me, I’d know you’d do the same for me.” 

 

“Still I feel bad that we spent so much time on my issues...are you okay? Anything you need to get off your chest?” Izuku turned his head to look at her. 

 

Momo felt a laugh roll through her chest, after all, that the first thing he does is check on her. 

 

“Only that I wish I’d hit Bakugou with a stun gun instead of my hands. He reminds me of some of the people I met in middle school.” 

 

“Oh yeah, you probably went to a private school like Iida.” 

 

“Yes, too bad people like Iida were the exception. Some people felt their money and prestige gave them the right to look down on others, why? It’s not like THEY earned it. Their parents did, or grandparents or even further back they didn’t lift a finger to earn what they had. They certainly didn’t seem eager to prove worthy of it either, to do anything to give back it just….” Momo took in a breath. “Mmmm….guess I did have more bothering me.” 

 

Izuku smirked at her, “You’re a rare breed Miss Yaoyorozu. You’re pretty amazing too.” 

 

It was now Momo’s turn to go bright red. 

 

“I think that’s enough digging up old wounds for one day,” Momo sat up and stretched. 

 

“Yeah...I think we need a palate cleanser….I know a really good ramen stand on the way to the buses. My treat?” 

 

“Deal, but no buses. I can get us both a ride home.” 

 

“Shake on it?” 

 

Momo put her hand out, Izuku took it. He let out a yelp as he was pulled into another hug. But he got one on her but kissing her on the cheek before she could. Both of them lit up, again. Nearby an older man, white hair bushy mustache and wearing a pair of black-framed brown sunglasses, was busy tending to the grass and flowers on the hill. Chuckled to himself, spring always did bring out the young romantics. 

 

\-----------------

The Bakugou Household. 

 

Katsuki nearly kicked the door to his home open. He was still fuming after the meeting with the principal. He’d refused to explain his actions, and Nedzu hadn’t accepted that. So now the blonde was on classroom cleaning duty for the next two weeks as punishment. Also, his face still stung, and despite an ice pack was starting to bruise. 

 

“Katsuki? Is that you where have you been!?” His mother came around the corner and stopped when she spotted him. “What happened to your face?” 

 

“NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS HAG!” 

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO!?” 

 

“WHY DO YOU ASSUME IT’S ME!?” 

 

“PATTERN RECOGNITION SHIT HEAD, NOW STOP YELLING AND GET SOME ICE!” 

 

“FINE! THANK YOU!” 

 

Masaru Bakugou, the father. Sat on the couch reading a newspaper. The two’s yelling was more or less just white noise after so long. 

 

“At least they’re being polite about it this time…” 

 

\--------------

The Next Day, U.A. High. 

 

“Who can find the mistake in the following English sentence?” 

 

Present Mic was reading from a textbook, it was morning in U.A. which meant all the normal classes in this case English taught by Present Mic. 

 

“ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY HANDS UP! SHOW ME SOME SPIRIT!” 

 

Most of the students remained unmoved 

 

_ So normal  _

 

_ Boring  _

 

_ Dull  _

 

_ Ordinary  _

 

_ Bored out of my skull  _

 

_ The relative conjunction is in the wrong place….choice four!   _ Most, not all. 

 

Izuku was excited to be in any class taught by pro heroes, even the normal ones. Even if he had somehow ended up behind Bakugou. That was one more he owed the universe, speaking of which when the class had started said bomb-haired blonde had spared Izuku a glare but said nothing else. Izuku did note that when Momo took her seat at the end of the first row, Bakugou had made a point of staring intently out the window as she passed. The greenette was thankful that Hitoshi and himself were between the two. Hitoshi, however, was less than thrilled to be caught up between the three, if the furrowed brows and annoyed sigh when he took his seat was any indication. 

 

Morning classes came to their end and the students of 1-A had their first taste of U.A’s cafeteria. Top notch food at dirt cheap prices courtesy of: 

 

“THAT’S LUNCH RUSH THE COOK HERO!” Izuku exclaimed when they entered the room, his hand blurred and what was now his autograph journal appeared in his hand. 

 

“You brought that with you?” Iida questioned from the side. 

 

“After forgetting Aizawa yesterday I’m not taking another chance.” 

 

Momo and Izuku sat down to eat together. Iida and Ochako, after Iida politely asked, joined them at the table. The four chatted throughout the meal about the morning lessons. Ochako’s ears were still ringing after Present Mic’s English lesson. Eventually, lunch ended and the four went back for the afternoon lessons. 

 

Back in the classroom, Izuku was shaking with anticipation. Afternoon meant it was time for Hero studies. The door to the classroom slammed open. 

 

**“I HAVE!”**

 

All Might burst into the room, laughing. 

 

**“Come through the door like normal! HAHAHA!”**

All Might was dressed in, as one student pointed out, his  Silver Age costume complete with his slightly tattered cape. This costume was primarily red with circular symbols on his chest and shoulders rendered in white. He stepped into the room. 

 

“Wow, All Might is really gonna teach us!?” 

 

“Awesome!” 

 

**“Ha ha! Hero Basic Training! The class that’ll put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into great heroes!”** _ It also gives a ton of credit.  _

 

All Might knelt down, flexed his arms taking a pose. 

 

**“And today’s training is…”**

 

All Might suddenly straightened up one hand jutting out holding out a gold card with the word ‘Battle’ written on it. 

 

**“Battle training!”**

 

Izuku gulped, in front of him, Bakugou was giving one of his more twisted grins. All Might pressed a button on a small controller and the wall at the front of the room started to open. Several slots pushing out each with several numbered suitcases 1 through 20. 

 

**“For that, you’ll need these. In accordance with the ‘quirk registry’ and the special request forms you filled out before being admitted…”**

 

“COSTUMES! YEAAAH!” Several students called out at once, cutting All Might off. 

 

**“After you change come out in ranking order to ground beta!”**

The students rushed to grab their costumes. Izuku was particularly excited to see how his turned out. 

 

**“Looking good is very important ladies and gentlemen, look alive now because from today on you’re all heroes!”**

 

Izuku leads the class out onto ground beta, the sun shone down on the teens as they came out into the light. Izuku was really pleased with how his costume came out. It was the same dark green of his mask with a red webbing pattern sewn down to the chest and back. The web pattern stopped at the shoulders cut off by a red patch that stretched down his shoulder blades. The arms and legs were completely green until it reached his hands and feet. His fingers and palms were black with the red webbing from his chest and mask. The feet of his costume was red, the soul was the thinnest portion but had thicker material on the toes, heel, and ankle. His chest was adorned with a sharp looking segmented red spider from which the web pattern emanated. Likewise, on the back, he had another simpler looking spider with longer legs. 

 

As he walked out, Izuku reached back and pulled up the hood on his costume. As Momo had suggested months earlier, the outside of the hood featured additional ‘eyes’ like those on his mask. Positioned so they looked like the eyes on a spider. The hood was mostly sheer, being nearly see through with a web pattern that spread behind the eyes. The hood wasn’t attached to his costume. It was a part of a jacket like a cloak that shared its sheer web-like pattern and design. It hung only about halfway down his chest and the ends of it were jagged and pointed to match the web pattern. The cloak was attached at the shoulders via a pair of padded guards. Overall this hood and cloak were a light green, it's web red to match the rest of his costume colors. 

 

“Wow, Izuku that’s a really cool costume!” Ochako was adjusting her helmet when she spoke. Trying to get it just right. 

 

“Thanks, Ochako, you look great too.” 

 

“I wish I was a little more specific, it came out a lot tighter then I intended, the cape is a nice touch. I might ask to change the pink to match.” 

 

The girl had in addition, to her very Ochakoesque costume a shoulder cape. It attached to her right shoulder and hung primarily on her left. The cape was cut into three segments so her arm could move without getting caught. Unlike the pink of her outfit, it was galaxy colored, with purples, pinks, and blues mixed in. It added a bit of flair, plus it hid a small satchel of tools on her left side. That only the girl knew was there. 

 

“I think it looks good as is,” Momo walked up now. Showing off her own costume. 

 

Momo likewise had taken some of Izuku’s suggestions. Her hair was done up in a tight jagged, ponytail not easy with that amount of hair. Her top was a windowless sports bra, primarily red with white outlines and a patch of black in the center to break the color’s up. A diamond shaped spot on her back was uncovered for anything large she might need to create. Her midsection was covered in self-repairing fabric, she had access to the fat in her stomach without being exposed. Her arms from her shoulder to her wrist were covered in a similar material broken up only by the elbow guards she had on. Around her waist, she wore a counterweighted belt that held her Yaoyorictionary, and it was full of pockets hiding snacks to fuel her quirk. Below her belt, she wore a pair of hard wearing shorts colored to match her top. Finally a pair of flat boots that were also red that stretched up to her knees with attached guards. 

 

The little convo was cut off as All Might spoke up. 

 

**“Are we all here?”** The Pro Hero took in the many different costumes of his students.  **“LOOKING GOOD NEWBIES!”**

 

“Sensei! This appears to be the same field used in the entrance exam. Will we again be performing cityscape maneuvers?”A boy wearing a costume that looked like a medieval knight and a Gundam had a love child stepped forward. 

 

_ That must be Iida. Nice costume, I don’t know what the mufflers on his chest are for though.  _ Izuku thought to himself. 

 

**“Nope! We’ll be moving up a step. Indoor anti-personal battle training! Villain battles are commonly seen outdoors but statistically speaking the most heinous villains are more likely to appear indoors.”**

 

All Might put his hand to his chin as he spoke, going over his own experiences in his head. 

 

**“Between confinement, house arrest and black market deals in this Hero-filled society of ours….ahem the cleverest villains out there lurk indoors!”** The Pro put his hands on his waist.  **“You’ll now be split into VILLAIN and HERO teams, and face off in TWO-ON-TWO indoor battles.”**

 

“So no basic training?” Tsuyu spoke up, putting a gloved finger to her chin. 

 

**“Practical experience teaches you the basics!”** All Might raised a fist, still maintaining that trademark smile.  **“The distinction here is you won’t be fighting disposable robots.”**

 

“What determines victory?” 

 

“Can I just blast everyone away?” 

 

“Are you threatening to expel someone, like Aizawa Sensei did?”

 

“How do we proceed to divide ourselves into teams?” 

 

“How fabulous is my cape?” 

 

All Might gave a very strained smile,  **“I can’t hear you when you all talk at once!”** The Pro pulled a little note from his belt. 

 

_ A cheat sheet!  _ Izuku smirked under his mask, stifling a laugh. 

 

**“LISTEN UP! Here’s the deal. The villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout. The heroes have to go in and take care of it! The heroes have a limited amount of time to either capture the villains or secure the weapon. The villains must either capture the heroes or protect the weapon until the time is up.”**

 

The students nodded, it seemed pretty straightforward like a plot from an old spy movie or a classic western comic. 

 

**“Your partners will be decided by….”** All Might turned and whipped out a box with a hole at the top, and the word ‘lots’ drawn on it.  **“By drawing lots!”**

 

“Is that really the best way!?” The Armored Iida exclaimed. 

 

“Makes sense, pros often have to team up with Heroes from other agencies on the spot during emergencies,” Izuku explained. 

 

“I see….I apologize! For getting ahead of myself….my mistake!” 

 

**“It’s fine let’s just get to it!!”**

 

The students lined up to draw lots, Izuku silently praying to anyone listening that he wouldn’t be teamed up with Bakugou. The poor kid should have been more specific. 

 

\---------------

Nedzu’s Office U.A. 

 

The principal was enjoying an afternoon cup of tea while he was going over some files. Only the first official day and already he had a ton of paperwork to go through, but that was U.A. for you. He was diligently reading through Power Loader’s request for specialized equipment for the third year students. 

 

“Looks like Maijima is going to have his hands full again this year,” The rat said happily. 

 

That’s when his computer chimed, new mail. Nedzu put down his cup of tea and opened it up. His smile faltered, the mail contained the results of Nedzu’s probe into Bakugou and Izuku’s past as far as bullying and the schools were concerned. Taking a long drag of tea he got to reading. 

 

_ Oh my….this is not good.  _

 

The nurses and school reports from elementary weren’t very flattering to Izuku. Often blaming his injuries on outside sources. Despite the burns and bruises being consistent with a certain child’s quirk. Nedzu frowned, it turned into a scowl as he continued finding reports with -Student’s Name Withheld- whenever it came time to explain Izuku’s side of the story. ‘Izuku claims -Student’s Name Withheld- knocked him down.’ Nowhere in any of the reports, he’d gathered did it once mention Bakugou. The last file was from their second year in Junior high. ‘Izuku claims -name withheld- struck him in the stomach, then used his quirk on him.’ There was a note attached to the claim. ‘Don’t file anymore reports from this boy, I believe he simply resents his quirkless status. I’m not willing to damage a promising student’s career over such a matter.’ 

 

Nedzu’s fur stood on end, the only outward sign of his anger he gave. The note had no signatory, but it was most likely from a principal or the like within Aldera Junior High. Nedzu sighed and leaned back in his chair. 

 

“Oh dear, what to do…” Nedzu was already composing a letter to the school board in his head. Along with a personal admonishment for each and every school official who allowed this to continue for so long. This was just what Izuku had told them, how many more abuses had he hidden? “They didn’t do Bakugou any favors either,” refusing to step in might have sent many wrong signals to the young boy. If everything here was accurate, and he had to reason to assume otherwise, it would lead to a child with a very warped sense of self-worth. “I should call their parents in for a….” Nedzu’s tail shot up straight. 

 

“Oh, dear….1-A is having their combat lesson with All Might today aren’t they? Hmm...All Might is new to teaching but he is the No.1 Hero for a reason….I’ll trust his judgment in that matter. For now...I have some letters to write.” 

 

After all, what could happen on the first day? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a lot of trouble with starting this chapter. I did originally have a meeting between Bakugou and Nedzu but it felt a little soon to pull that trigger. Plus I could not make it work no matter what I did. It was just too soon for that kind of stuff so I just ended up cutting it after a week. Basically, this happened: https://i.redd.it/llu1ulf3azl21.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle training begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer than I intended. I apologize for the wait, lost some work time due to my internet going up and down since last week.

U.A. training ground beta. 

 

After the students had drawn the lots the teams had come out thusly:

 

A. Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorozu

B. Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji

C. Ochako Uraraka and Hitoshi Shinsou 

D. Katsuki Bakugou and Tenya Iida

E. Yuga Aoyama and Mina Ashido

F. Koji Koda and Rikido Sato

G. Kyoka Jirou and Denki Kaminari

H. Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui

I. Masahiro Ojiro and Toru Hagakure

J. Hanta Sero and Eijirou Kirishima

 

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief, he’d avoided Bakugou and got teamed up with his girlfriend nonetheless. Momo stood next to Izuku, the other students had likewise paired off. Izuku was smiling under his mask. 

 

“I’ll be fun to work together,” Momo offered. 

 

“Long as I don’t make a fool of myself sure.” 

 

_ Whew, okay now maybe we can go the whole class without an incident.  _

 

**“Moving on!”** All Had a different pair of boxes, one labeled ‘hero’ the other ‘villain’.  **“The first set up is…”** All Might thrust a hand into either box and whipped out a pair of balls.  **“THESE! The heroes are team A! And the villains are team D!”**

 

_ Oh, I see...lull me into a false sense of security. Clever.  _

 

Momo paled, Izuku just sighed accepting it as reality, slowly he turned and spotted Bakugou giving him a death glare and smiling at the same time, somehow. The greenette rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. All Might managed to keep that smile of his. 

 

**“The villain team will go in first! The timer starts in five minutes when the hero team sneaks in. The rest of us will watch via CCTV!”** All Might approached the two teams of teens,  **“Iida. Bakugou. You two need to adopt a villain mindset.”**

 

_ A lot easier for one of you than the other.  _ Izuku sighed, thankful he’d been able to keep that one to himself. 

 

**“This is a practical experience so go all out, don’t hold back! Though I will stop you if you take things to far…”** All Might threw a quick glance at both Izuku and Bakugou. Then he turned with a flair of his cape,  **“Alright, the rest of you with me!”**

  
  
_Don’t worry Toshinori….you just put Izuku in a building with his childhood bully and gave them both permission to hit each other….his mother is going to kill me._

 

\--------------------

**Ground Beta - inside the training building.**

__

Iida gave the ‘nuclear device’ a few taps, his helmet was off, held snug under his arm. 

__

_ Oh, paper mache. It’s actually pretty light given its size.  _

__

“Training or not, assuming the role of a villain pains me…” Iida remarked to his partner who has currently turned away from him. “So we just have to guard this? Seems easy enough.” 

__

“No, we just gotta blast the little nerd and end this fight!” Bakugou finally remarked. 

__

Iida’s head snapped towards the blonde. “Midoriya wasn’t very forthcoming with what’s between you two. But I’ll ask that you put whatever your issues with him are aside for now and not charge directly at him,” Iida sighed. “Aside from that, you seem to be ignoring Yaoyorozu. Her quirk makes her incredibly versatile.” 

__

Bakugou wasn’t listening, already hyping himself up for the fight to come. Iida sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

__

\------------

**Ground Beta - Just outside the training building**

__

Izuku and Momo were going over the buildings blueprints, Izuku had pulled his mask off for the time being. 

__

“Where do you think they’ll put the device?” The greenette asked after a moment. 

__

“The top is the most obvious location, the building’s basement is the monitoring station. Most of the floors appear rather open if it were me I’d booby trap the stairs and barricade any entrances.” 

__

“What if you were an irate blonde with serious anger issues?” 

__

“....Go off half-cocked against the target of my aggression and leave my partner holding the bag.” 

__

“Glad we’re on the same page about what half the team is going to do,” Izuku had already guessed Bakugou’s probable actions.

__   
  


“Right you know him better than I do, how should we handle this?” Momo had a sinking feeling in her gut she knew what he was going to suggest. 

__

“If we’re right in our assessment, Bakugou will try to find me and start a fight. I’ll keep him occupied, and you can go after the device.” 

__

Yeap that sinking feeling was right on the money, after yesterday she didn’t like the idea of letting Izuku deal with Bakugou on his own. But...heroes didn’t have the luxury of doing what they wanted in situations like this. It was the right play, Bakugou would hyper focus on Izuku that left Iida without any support. 

__

“I don’t like it but...I’ll agree. If we get in a fight near the device we might damage it. Drawing him away leaves Iida open.” 

__

“He’s fast but he’ll need space to be effective, tight spaces wouldn’t work well for his quirk,” The boy had seen as much at the exam, Izuku stretched his arms out, partly get his body ready but mostly to take his mind off the nervous fluttering in his stomach. 

__

“Hmm….I have a few ideas to trip him up...but Izuku you don’t have to fight Bakugou alone.”

__

“I know,” Izuku shuddered, shaking. But as he put his mask on, he felt his nervousness start to slip away. Like before during the exams he felt his anxiety start to lessen if not completely vanish. “But I think I have to...this time. I need to prove to myself that I can get past it. I don’t have to beat him, I just have to lock him down long enough for you to get to that device,” Izuku turned to her determination radiating off of him. “I know you can take on Iida, trust me to do the same. We’re going to win this.” 

__

Momo finally smiled back, “Damn right we are.” 

__

Momo and Izuku both jumped slightly as the buzzer went off. 

_   
‘ **INDOOR ANTI-PERSONAL BATTLE TRAINING...BEGIN!’** _

 

\--------------

**Target Building basement - Monitoring room. 2 minutes before buzzer.**

_ _

The rest of class 1-A filled into an enclosed room with dozens of monitors mounted on a wall, beneath it sat the control panel along with a headset for the teacher. All Might hung back until Hitoshi walked by. 

_ _

**“Young Shinso may I speak to you for a moment?”**

_ _

The purple haired boy’s head snapped up at that, he sighed. Expecting a talk about his quirk. He stepped up to All Might as requested. 

_ _

“Is something wrong Sensei?” 

_ _

**“I was just wondering….where is your costume?”**

_ _

Hitoshi blinked and looked down he was wearing U.A’s gym uniform. 

_ _

“Oh uh...well…” The boy rubbed the back of his neck. “I never filled out the costume forms. I never thought I’d get in, and...well...when I did I just uhh...didn’t have anything in mind.” 

_ _

**“Ah I see, and now that you’ve had some time?”**

_ _

“A few ideas, but honestly I not sure. My quirk isn’t that flashy.” 

_ _

**“Don’t let that bother you my boy, being a hero is more than just flash. If you want I can write you a pass to talk with Power-Loader after the lesson. I’m sure he and his class could help you if you want to bounce some ideas around. You don’t need anything concrete just yet though, I’ve changed my costume lots of times. Hahaha!”**

_ _

“Uhh...sure thank you Sensei, I’ll go by the support department when I can.”

_ _

**“Your welcome young Shinso. Now let's get back to the lesson,”** All Might gave Hitoshi a gentle pat on the shoulder and turned to the rest of the class marching up to the monitors. 

_ _

Hitoshi blinked a few times, his fellow students being nice to him was one thing. But for All Might the freaking no.1 pro hero to do so? 

_ _

_ U.A. is something else ain’t it.  _ Hitoshi felt something warm well up in his chest. 

_ _

All Might donned the headset and picked up a clipboard and pen along with it. The buzzer went off and the training began. 

_ _

**“Watch closely and try to learn something, everyone!”**

_ _

_ Young Midoriya you’re just another student here. I won’t be showing you any favoritism when it comes to grading.  _ Not that Izuku would expect it. 

_ _

The No. Hero and his class focused in on the monitors. 

\-----------------

**Ground Beta - training building exterior.**

The pair made their way up along the exterior wall. Izuku walling crawling up with Momo hanging onto his back, her arms wrapped around his chest trying not to look down. Izuku for his part was ignoring Momo pressing into his back. 

“Okay this is high enough,” Momo spoke into Izuku’s ear. 

They had stopped just below a window on the third floor, Momo peered inside. The hallway looked empty so she quickly unlatched and opened it up. Izuku kept himself still as she pulled herself up and inside, he followed quickly after. Momo knelt by the window keeping watch. 

“Lot’s of blind corners,” that familiar glow that came with the use of her quirk lit upon her arm. A long metal staff formed, she gave it a quick spin to test the weight. 

“Right lots of ambush spots.” 

Izuku took a breath and the two began walking down one of the corridors. The interior of the building looked like it had reinforced walls, made sense if it was meant as a training ground for quirks. The greenette recalled his notes on indoor scenarios and tight spaces, scope out the whole space, watch the corners. But Izuku had another advantage here, his spider-sense. Which, as they neared a corner blared a warning his head. 

Izuku jumped back, an arm around Momo just as Bakugou leaped from behind the corner already swinging his right arm around  **BOOM!** The blonde’s explosion ripped into the wall sending debris flying and leaving a smoking crater behind. Izuku’s spider-sense and reflexes had kept them from getting hurt, but he had felt the heat and force behind that explosion. 

“You alright Momo?” 

“I’m fine.” 

Bakugou stood up in the smoke left over from his attack. 

“Not a bad dodge, Deku.” 

Somehow Izuku didn’t take that as a compliment, the boy raised his hands in front of him and faced his former Bully. 

“I knew, told ya he was gonna come straight for me,” he nodded to Momo. “I got this.” 

\------------

**Observation room** . 

“That’s low Bakugou! Sneak attacks are so unmanly!” The red-haired and sharp-toothed Kirishima yelled out. 

**“Yet they are a valid strategy! This is practical experience!”**

“That Midori sure can dodge!” The pink haired Ashido commented, head snapping from Kirishima to the monitors in a blur. 

\-----------

Bakugou rushed forward right arm reared back a wide grin and manic expression taking over his eyes. 

“I’LL MESS YOU UP JUST ENOUGH TO NOT BE DISQUALIFIED!” 

The right hook came, and Izuku met it, the quicker green-clad boy grabbed Bakugou’s arm and in one swift move tossed Bakugou over his head and onto his back. The force cracked the ground under it, the blonde gave a pained grunt. 

_ That spider sense is pissing me off!  _

“You always lead with a right hook Bakugou,” Izuku fell into his battle pose, legs wide one hand on the ground the other raised up. “Wanna try something original?” 

Bakugou picked himself up off the floor, growling. Momo had taken her cue and taken off towards the stairs, she looked over her shoulder. 

_ Still not sure this is a good idea but...guess I don’t have a choice now… _ Momo thought to herself. 

Not responding to Izuku’s taunt, Bakugou simply charged in again feinting a right. He intended to bring his left around. Izuku in response waited till the last second before leaping over him and firing a webline onto Bakugou’s ankle and tugging. The blonde fell face first, stopping himself from hitting the floor with a blast and using another to flip himself around. Izuku was already backflipping out of the way of his foe’s retaliation.

“Not bad Blondie! Now catch me if you can!” Izuku called from down the hall before leaping sideways around a corner, flashing a peace sign at his opponent. 

“GET BACK HERE DEKU!” Bakugou rushed after him. 

\----------

**Observation room.**

All Might was jotting down a few notes while the other members of class 1-A started chatting. 

“That Midoriya’s pretty slippery ain’t he?” Kirishima. 

“Is he trying to piss Bakugou off? Ain’t that literally flicking matches at dynamite or something?” Kamanari. 

“I think he’s trying to distract him for Momo, she took off to the stairs,” Tsuyu this time watching the screens closely. 

“Yeah and...HEY HOLD IT! WHERE DID MIDORI GO!?” Ashido pointed the screen that Izuku should have popped back up on. 

All Might just smirked, this is where things got interesting. 

\------------

**Testing building top floor.**

“Hey, Bakugou! Update me on the situation what’s happening?” 

Iida had been pacing the room up until a few moments ago, now he had a hand pressed to his helmet as he was trying to communicate with his ‘team-mate’. 

_ “Shut up and keep watch, I’m about to wreck someone.”  _

“Don’t let your emotions get the better of you...Hey! HEY! He cut his transceiver, the scoundrel!” 

Two floors down, Momo was racing up the stairs. Taking advantage of Izuku’s distraction. 

\----------

**Testing building - Izuku VS Bakugou.**

Bakugou snapped his transceiver off as he rounded the corner, hand out ready to blast point blank at...nothing. Izuku was nowhere to be seen, he couldn’t even see any webbing anywhere on the walls or ceiling. Growling the boy stalked through the hallway, behind him as he walked further down, Izuku slid off the wall with his cameo engaged it looked like part of the wall had taken human shape and started moving as he moved his body changed color and tone. From the wall to the floor, back to the wall and finally to the ceiling as he crept along it. 

_ Okay, just keep the image in your head. Focus on hiding, I need to not be seen, I need to be invisible.  _ Izuku repeated the mantra in his head concentrating on not being seen. 

\----------

**Observation room** . 

“WAIT WAIT WAIT!” A pair of gloves flailed about in the air, seemingly disembodied. “HE CAN TURN INVISIBLE TOO!” Toru, 1-A’s resident invisible girl yelled out. “THAT’S MY WHOLE SCHTICK!” 

“He’s not invisible,” Tsuyu again interjected, “Look there see!” On the screen Izuku had passed close to a ceiling light his cameo couldn’t keep up and for a moment his form was plainly visible. “It’s closer to camouflage,” Tsuyu held a finger up to her chin. 

“Oh...okay then,” Toru put her arms down. 

 

\----------

**Hallway** . 

“Where the hell are you Deku?” 

Izuku slowly and quietly lowered himself on a webline behind the blonde. 

“Right here.” 

Bakugou flinched he swung his left behind him in a backhand, his arm stopped abruptly by Izuku’s hand. 

“Nice try, my turn.”

Every muscle in Bakugou’s arm was taut, Izuku didn’t budge instead he stepped into Bakugou’s space and drove his left elbow into his foe’s side. Bakugou flinched, let an explosion off from his trapped hand and created some space. Bakugou held his side with his right hand, drawing in pained breaths.

_ He nearly cracked my damn ribs. What the hell is going on here? He came out of nowhere, he stopped my swing like it was nothing. When did he get so far?  _

Before bakugou could take a trip down memory lane, Izuku had closed the distance and was already swinging a fist. Bakugou dodged at the last second stepping to the side, he felt the air pressure from the blow as it passed by. Izuku didn’t give him a chance to think, following up his first swing with a second, in the half a second it took to alter his footing and swing. Bakugou had slipped out of the way Izuku’s fist instead striking the wall which burst apart. Izuku froze for a second, staring at the crater his fist left. Bakugou took his chance and drove his armored nearly bladed knee right into Izuku’s kidney. 

“GAH!” 

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

Bakugou seized his advantage and left off one explosion after another, riddling Izuku’s body with them. He curled his hand into a fist and drove it deep into Izuku’s side, before letting off another explosion at point blank range. Izuku was sent flying back, his costume torn and rent where that explosion had gone off, the skin underneath it black and red. 

_ Damnit, saw them coming too fast couldn’t think.  _

Izuku started to stand back up when Bakugou drove his steel-toed boot into Izuku’s side..his wounded side. 

“AHHH!” 

Izuku was flipped onto his back, with the force of the kick. His side locking up in pain, Bakugou slammed his foot into Izuku’s stomach driving the air out of his lungs. Bakugou had a familiar twisted grin on his face. 

\--------

**Observation room** .

“Ugh...that was excessive, what the hell is that psycho gonna do now?” Kaminari.

“Kicking his opponent when their down, that’s dirty,” Kirishima was frowning at the screens. 

Behind All Might the class continued to mutter, the aggressive display before them was putting his students on edge. All Might for his part kept his grin up, but he was in danger of breaking the pen in his hand. 

_ Damnit...what should I do? Can Izuku still fight back? Does that matter at this point?  _

\---------

**Hallway.**

“You fucking nerd, I’ve been wanting to put you back in your place for a while now.” 

Izuku’s head was swimming, he needed to focus. He felt a hand on his head, felt it pull away and take his mask with him. 

“No more playing pretend Deku, your not a hero. You won’t ever be!” 

Bakugou held the mask in his hands and set off a big boom, Izuku watched as Momo’s gift went up in flames. Bakugou dropped the burning remains, the lenses were shattered and the rest was in tatters. Izuku stared at it in disbelief. 

“What no one-liners or smart ass comments?” 

“Nope.” 

Izuku grabbed Bakugou’s foot and slowly lifted his head to meet his eyes. Bakugou raised a brow, then he felt it the shock building up in Izuku’s hand. He tried to pull away at the last second before the venom blast sent his nerves on fire, the electric shock sent the boy flying up. Izuku was back on his feet in an instant. 

“Just.” 

A pair of web-lines shot up past Bakugou, Izuku pulled and jumped up he spun in midair and aimed both of his feet right at Bakugou. 

“Shut.” 

Just as Bakugou started to fall, he was going back up again. Izuku driving both of his feet right into the blonde’s stomach and back up into the ceiling. Bakugou cried out in pain, he would have fallen back down, had Izuku not caught the back of his shirt. 

“Up.” 

Izuku and Bakugou hung there for a moment, Izuku holding onto the ceiling with one hand and Bakugou with the other. He dropped to the floor, dropping Bakugou unceremoniously onto the floor. Izuku started walking away when his spider-sense went off, he spun around. Bakugou had stood back up, and was aiming a gauntlet at him. His finger on about to pull a pin, Izuku’s hand shot up and he fired a blob of impact webbing it stuck and capped the nozzle on Bakugou’s weapon. 

“Damnit!” Bakugou tried to pry it off, but it wouldn’t budge. He was about to aim his other arm when Izuku’s fist connected with his jaw. 

\---------

**Observation room.**

“So wait he’s got electricity now too?” Kaminari was now the one flabbergasted. 

“Yeah, I saw him use it during the exam,” every head, save All Might’s turned to the new speaker. It was Mezo Shoji, the tallest boy in the classroom. One of his tentacles had formed a mouth, “He took down a zero pointer with it.” 

“What was Bakugou trying to do with that gauntlet?” Ochako asked arms crossed across her chest. 

“Might enhance his explosions somehow,” Hitoshi offered. 

“Hey...look, Momo found Iida!” Ashido pointed to a different screen. 

\---------------

**Top Floor. Tenya Iida vs Momo Yaoyorozu**

Momo was just outside the room Iida was in, she’d hidden behind a pillar and created a small square hand mirror and watched him from just around the corner. 

“Bakugou’s the type to cause trouble this exercise is perfectly suited for him. Hmph, I suppose I must also take on the role of a villain.” 

Momo let out a quiet huff and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

_ He’s taking this way too seriously… _

“Though it brings shame to the Iida family name, this training will help me become a better man. I must commit!” 

Iida cracked his neck and rolled he turned around, eyes wide. A foul laugh escaped his lips. 

“I am the ultimate evil! MWAHAHAHAHA!” 

Momo stared at the mirror for a moment, Iida actually took a pose as he laughed throwing his head back and arms out wide. The girl stowed the mirror and lifted her staff, her palm glowed and three black round balls rose from her hand she made a fist and cracked them before rushing out of her hiding spot and tossing them towards Iida. Smoke billowed out from the spheres. 

“AH MOMO!” Iida revved his engines, “I figured you’d come alone once Bakugou took off.” Iida sped through the smoke screen, he spun around on one leg holding the other one out the force and speed of his spin dispersed the smoke. He regained his vision just in time to dodge a jab from Momo’s staff.

Momo backed off, spinning her staff to ward off any retaliatory jabs. 

“Oh, you did? Come up with any ideas?” 

“Your quirk is rather versatile, I thoroughly cleaned the area to give me as much room to maneuver as I could. But you see Momo, I don’t have to beat you,” Iida grabbed up the faux bomb. “I just have to beat the clock!” He revved his engines again and sped away. “Good luck catching me hero!” 

Momo cursed under her breath, “Okay I’m gonna have to think here,” Momo chased after Iida forming a counter strategy in her head. She created a pair of skates that could attach to her boots and rolled up faster. 

_ Yeah...okay...that could work.  _ Momo smirked.  _ I hope Izuku is doing okay.  _

\------------

**Bakugou vs Izuku**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

The combatants broke through and tumbled through a wall, Bakugou’s explosions had ripped the floor apart. He was breathing heavily, Izuku’s punch had split his lip and he’d let off a series of blasts to create distance. Izuku had just flowed around all of them, dodging at point blank range, his costume was still getting torn from the force and bruises formed from near misses but he avoided any direct hits. But that wasn’t what put Bakugou on the back foot. 

Izuku stood up in their new space, wiping dirt from his face with the back of his hand. He locked eyes with his former friend. His lips parted in an angry sneer, eyes focused and full of pent up rage. 

It was that for once, Izuku was actually pissed. 

“That mask was a gift.” 

Izuku fired a webline to Bakugou’s chest and zipped in leading with a kick. The blonde brought his arms up to block, and still got sent skittering back the force making his bones ache. 

“What the fuck are you talking about nerd?” 

“The mask you burnt up, was a gift. From Momo.” 

“So what?” 

Izuku’s eye twitched and he rushed in, Bakugou led with a right, Izuku batted his arm aside sending the explosion wide. In the same move, he brought his other fist around and struck Bakugou in the chest with a quick controlled punch that made the boy flinch. This exchange continued for another handful of seconds, Izuku took a blast to the leg as he kicked, still connecting and sent Bakugou skipping across the floor. 

“....You know...I was gonna explain it, but I’m really tired of talking to a wall.” 

Bakugou lifted himself back up, his near-permanent grimace of rage still evident. He didn’t notice that his transceiver had been damaged by the last few blows. Izuku was approaching, hands already sparking for another venom blast. Bakugou reached down to his belt and pulled a pair of grenades from his belt. 

_ Okay you fucking nerd, get a little closer.  _

Izuku’s sense went off as he took a final step closer, just as Bakugou was throwing his grenades Izuku was jumping backward. That turned out to be a mistake, the grenades went off just in front of his face the boy raising his arms to protect his head. The explosions were small in comparison to Bakugou’s normal power. But It left his head ringing, he heard a crackle and a spark from his ear. 

“Oh..what the...OOF!” 

Bakugou had taken the opening and body checked the greenette, sending him spiraling to the ground. 

_ My spider-sense didn’t pick that up… _

Izuku shook his head, then jumped aside when his blonde foe brought another explosion down where he was standing a moment ago. Now Izuku’s sense chose to go off, only he wasn’t in immediate danger, and they caused a shock of pain to shoot through his skull and down his back. 

“You’re not moving so fast now Izuku,” Bakugou smiled at him, eyes wide and strained his pupil's small black things. 

_ Those grenades went off right next to my head...threw off my senses.  _

“Still too fast for you though.” 

Bakugou snorted and took a low stance, Izuku reached behind his back and pulled off his own grenade. The next clash might be the last one. 

\------------

**Top Floor**

Iida finally came to a stop, he looked around, Momo was nowhere to be seen. His head swiveled to and fro to try to spot her. Something rushed by his side. Iida spun and launched a kick striking and gouging out a chunk of a pillar. But still no Momo. 

_ What is she planning?  _

“Where are you hiding hero? Given up trying to chase me?” 

“On the ground at least.”

Iida jerked his head up, Momo was hanging onto one of the pillars, well hanging next to it and using it to support herself to be accurate. One arm was pointing up with a long sticky line of webbing held between her fingers. Her staff was stabbed into it, to help keep her balanced. 

“WHAT!?” 

Momo smirked and launched herself at Iida, pulling a new staff from her arm as she fell. Iida turned to run. Momo pointed her hand ahead of her and a webline shot from a device wrapped around her wrist, and struck a pillar just before she hit the ground, Momo swung out ahead and skidded to a stop just in front of Iida who was also skidding to a stop. 

“Still to slo...ooooow…” Iida had jumped to the side and found himself speeding off down a corridor... He glanced down, the ground was covered in oil and he couldn’t get any traction. “YOU SET UP A TRAP, LED ME RIGHT INTO IT! I’VE BEEN PLAYED!” 

“LIKE THE CHEAP KAZOO YOU ARE!” Momo called after him, Izuku would be proud. 

Iida tried in vain to come to a stop, he couldn’t use his quirk for fear of sitting the oil aflame. He glanced behind him to find Momo swinging along the ceiling to avoid a similar fate. Momo was smiling and aimed a flying kick at his back. 

\----------

**Bakugou vs Izuku**

The two rushed at each other, Bakugou yelling as he brought his own sparking right around. Izuku didn’t need his sense to read the move as he leaped over the strike and tossed the round green orb he’d been holding in his hand at Bakugou’s back. The blonde was turning just as the orb went off a blast of sticky webbing sprayed everywhere, Bakugou found his arms bound to his chest. HIs legs were likewise wrapped up and he fell face down onto the floor, wriggling. 

“What the fuck is this Deku!?” 

“A web grenade wasn’t sure how effective it would be...the spread is kinda everywhere,” Izuku rubbed the back of his head noticing the stray webbing fluttering through the air and covering the ground. “Still gives a pretty thick coating doesn’t it?” 

Bakugou was struggling against his bonds, underneath the webbing his hands were still mostly free. He was trying to aim one just at the webs away from his body. But he couldn’t get it right, the boy made his frustration known with a string of increasingly colorful curses. 

“The angry caterpillar! That’s what you look like!” 

“When I get out of here…” 

“Yeah yeah, your gonna kill me, kick my nerd ass…” Izuku stepped over him and made for the stairs. “Either way you lost this one Bakugou.” 

Bakugou stilled for a moment, had he? Wait he hadn’t heard anything on his transceiver just yet. He smirked as Izuku disappeared around a corner, rushing to get up to Momo and Iida. The test wasn’t over yet. Bakugou licked his lips and finally maneuvered his hand where he needed it, he started with a few small explosions the web was burning away slowly but surely. His smile reached his ears as he let out a mid-size blast blowing the webbing around his arms away. 

“This ain’t over yet Deku!” All Might hadn’t declared him out yet, that meant the hero thought he could still turn this around. He believed in him. 

\-----------

Observation Room.

**“Young Bakugou you are out if you need help getting out of the webbing just say so.”** All Might waited a second for a reply, none came.  **“....I thought they had just switched off but I haven’t heard anything from either of them since those grenades went off,”** The pro put a hand to his chin. 

On screen, Bakugou had gotten loose and was following after Izuku. That wasn’t a good sign. The students behind him were gossiping. 

“Izuku finished that pretty well, but Sensei looks worried,” Ochako had a nervous look on her face herself. It had been a pretty brutal display all around. 

“He could have finished it sooner.” 

Ochako and a few others turned to look at the new speaker, the white and red headed Shoto had finally spoken up. 

“They both had their chances to bind each other a few times now. They let their personal issues cloud their judgment.” 

Ochako sighed, he had a point. A few others murmured an agreement. All Might was pressing a few buttons on the display to try to reconnect with Bakugou and Izuku. The students refocused on Momo and Iida’s confrontation which was also reaching its climax. 

\------------

Top Floor Momo Yaoyorozu vs Tenya Iida 

Iida wasn’t able to duck or turn out of the way of Momo’s kick, his lack of control plus the tight space and the fact he was carrying the paper mache bomb meant he had no way to maneuver. Momo’s feet connected with his back, Iida finally released the bomb as he fell face first onto the floor, Momo released her webline and used her moment to go sliding down the oil-covered floor. Time slowed for a moment as the faux bomb fell, her slide took her under it at the last second catching it just before it hit the ground. 

“YES!” Momo was beaming as she slid to a stop outside the corridor and into a small room adjacent to the stairs. 

Both Iida’s and Momo’s transceivers crackled to life. 

**“The test is over! Hero team wins! Well fought both teams, you should know it looks like both of your teammates have damaged their transceivers. Please let them know the test is over asap. Please exit the building and we can patch up any injuries and review your performance together.”**

Momo stood up and cracked her back, Iida entered the room a moment later, wiping the oil from the front of his costume. 

“Well fought Momo, I’m sure Izuku gave his all as well.” 

“I hope he’s okay...if their transceivers got damaged that can’t be good,” Momo used her quirk to make an oil rag for Iida, who took it gratefully before she smoothed over the tears and rents in the arms and torso section of her costume. 

“I couldn’t tell any difference with Bakugou,” Iida, continued wiping himself clean. “He shut his off the first chance he got.” 

Momo chuckled when they heard a pounding on the wall of the room they were in. Izuku smashed through the wall and raised his hand towards Iida, then stopped when he noticed the two just standing around. 

“Uhh...what happened?” 

“The test’s over Izuku, we won!” Momo walked over and high fived the confused looking Greenette. 

“Oh, why didn’t All Might announce anything?” 

“He did your earpiece might be damaged,” Iida suggested pulling off his helmet, his hair falling back into place. 

Izuku pulled his earpiece out, it came out in pieces. 

“Oooh...that explains a lot.” 

“Yeah...what happened to your mask?” 

“Uhh...well…” Izuku sighed as he explained. 

\----------

**Observation room.**

All Might was about to remind them to get a move on when he caught something on the camera. 

**“Bakugou...what is he?”**

On the screen Bakugou was running up the stairs, he’d prepped his left gauntlet the same way he had his right before Izuku blocked its barrel. 

“Hey, it looks like he’s…” Kirishima. 

Bakugou stopped at the top floor and carefully approached the hole Izuku had made, he lifted his gauntlet. 

**“NO!”** All Might yelled out, dropped the clipboard and took off out the door. 

\--------------

Top Floor. 

Izuku’s spider-sense went off, along with another wave of pain from his head. He ignored it. It had been going on and off during his climb at nothing. In front of him Iida looked past him, Momo turned slightly. Izuku was starting to turn when he heard a pin being pulled. 

“IZUKU!” 

Momo Launched herself in front of him just as the massive blast turned their world to sound and fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Cliffhanger!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The immediate aftermath following Bakugou's final attack.

_I’m not scared of the dark_

_I’m not running, running, running, no, I’m not afraid of the fall_

_I’m not scared, no not at all_

_Why would a star, a star ever be afraid of the dark?_

_I’m not scared_

_I’m not scared, need to grab the stars_

_I’m not scared of the dark_

_Of the dark_

 

_What...what happened?_

 

Izuku stirred, his head throbbed. He felt a twinge of pain from his left side. Slowly he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, sounds were muffled but coming back in. People were yelling. He couldn’t make out what.

 

_I...whose…_

 

The boy tried to move, he winced and put his right hand to his chest. Expect it wasn’t his chest he felt. His vision came back into focus, in front of him, a blast trail leads all the from the hole in the wall to him. Iida was screaming at Bakugou, Izuku blinked and looked down. Momo.

 

_What...what happened? What is going on!?_

 

Momo laid on top of him, a still smoking red hot shield was strapped to her arm, her legs were burnt an angry bubbly red. His chest started to rise and fall, panic sitting in, finally, he noticed his hand on her head. He withdrew it, his whole body began to shake when his glove came away red, blood red. A scream tore its way out of his lungs, he just registered All Might bursting up from behind Bakugou when darkness retook him and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

 

\--------------

**Observation room**

 

A chorus of gasps filled the air, even Todoroki’s usual stoicism broke for a brief moment. Kirishima turned from the wall of screens and rushed towards the door.

 

“Where are you going?” Hitoshi questioned as the redhead passed him.

 

“I’m going to get recovery girl, or at least tell her...I can’t just stand here!” With that, he took off out of the room and ran full tilt back to campus.

 

“What should the rest of us do?” Ochako this time.

 

“Well I’m not standing around being useless,” Mina spoke up. Several others nodded.

 

The students exited the room just in time to watch All Might speed by cradling Momo, he was followed by Iida with Izuku strapped to his back the engines on his legs burning hot as he followed the pro hero. Behind both of them trailed Bakugou who came to a stop in front of the rest of the class. The blonde was trying to ignore the intense stares he felt them sending his way, he succeeded...for the first ten seconds.

 

“What are you all staring at!?” He finally turned to meet their eyes.

 

“The test was over, what is wrong with you?” Ochako spoke up.

 

“I didn’t know!” Bakugou countered.

 

“Your teammate and the bomb you were protecting were in the room, you didn’t think to check before you fired that thing?” This point was from the lanky, adhesive armed Hanta Sero.

 

Bakugou clenched his teeth, he took a breath and looked away, he could still feel 15 pairs of eyes boring into him, judging him. He was used to being the center of attention, but never this way. It made him break out into a cold sweat as the gravity of the situation began to sit in.

 

_It’s not...it’s not...my transceiver was damaged. I couldn’t have known._ In his mind's eye, he saw Izuku turn just as he pulled the pin, saw Momo leaping in front of the blast. _Why didn’t he dodge...his guard was down. Because...because the test was over. If I had stopped and thought..then._

 

Bakugou’s hands gripped his hair and pulled, he let out a frustrated scream and took off, finally following after Iida and All Might. The other students watched him run off, some taken aback at the out of nowhere screaming.

 

“Should we go too?” Mina spoke up, arms wrapped around herself.

 

“All Might never told us to stay, but he’s got Momo and Izuku. We might just complicate matters,” Shinsou.

 

“I feel so useless just standing around though…”

 

A few other students chimed in, but they ultimately decided to stay put so as not to further complicate things. Ochako went back to the observation room, and put on All Might’s discarded headset and tried to contact the school to ask what they should do.

 

\---------------

**U.A. Main Campus**

 

“Lay them down, gently now.”

 

Slowly, gingerly, All Might follows the orders of the shorter, but no less fierce, Recovery girl. Currently, the group found themselves in her office, which of course doubled as a nurse’s room/medical office. The No.1 hero carefully placed Momo onto the first bed, she was still unconscious. Recovery Girl stepped up to her side and began examining her. Behind All Might Iida and Kirishima were laying Izuku down on the second bed.

 

“Be mindful of his arm, Kirishima.”

 

“I know, damn thought he looked okay on the screen. But he’s pretty banged up.”

 

Kirishima had, a few moments prior ran into Recovery girl’s office, yelling about the exercise. The elderly hero had just enough time to prep two beds before All Might and Iida had burst into the room. Speaking of, the Pro Hero took a look at Izuku, the memory of that scream still echoing in his mind. The poor boy’s costume was torn to bits, he was covered in bruises and minor burns. One area on his right side looked especially bad, burn wounds and dark purple bruises overlapping.

 

_That’s where Bakugou kicked him…_

 

“Are they gonna be okay?”

 

Iida turned towards the doorway, Bakugou stood just outside. He was panting, a hand to his left side. He looked worn out but not as tore up as either of the other students.

 

“Gonna be okay? What do you think you..” Iida began to rant when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

 

“It’s not worth it dude.”

 

All Might silently thanks Kirishima for holding his fellow student back. **“Iida, be calm. This is no place for loud voices and hot tempers. Are you alright? Do you need any treatment?”**

 

Iida opened his mouth anger creeping into his eyes, but he simply sighed and shook his head. “No sensei, I made it out mostly unharmed. I’m just tired and parched.”

 

**“If you are sure, then please go change out of your costume and get something to drink. Then you and Kirishima are to return to the class, I’ll be sending another teacher along.”**

 

“You don’t have to bother with that,” A new voice entered the conversation. Down the hall, Midnight strolled up, “One of your students, Ochako called up to the school. She was talking fast but I got the gist of it.”

 

**“Damn, I apologize. Could you go to ground beta and finish the exercise?”**

 

“We’re really gonna finish after all this?” Kirishima again questioned.

 

“Heroes get hurt in the line of duty all the time, the best thing you can do for your classmates is to stay strong and keep going,” Midnight smiled softly. “Don’t worry about them, granny Chiyo here is the best. They’ll be all healed up before you know it.”

 

Kirishima sighed but nodded. Iida followed suit, bowing to All Might and Midnight as he left. Bakugou stood off to the side, oddly quiet. Midnight glanced at him once before nodding to All Might and following after Iida and Kirishima.

 

“If the lesson isn’t over by then, let me know if they wake up. I’m sure the rest of 1-A will want to know.”

 

All Might gave her a thumbs up and kept his smile until she turned a corner. Then he turned towards Bakugou, and his smile vanished. Bakugou actually flinched as he felt the full attention of the no. 1 hero on him, the blonde slowly raised his head. For just an instant, he saw those blue eyes of his glaring at him, then he quickly looked down again. All Might raised his hand and placed it only Bakugou’s shoulder.

 

**“I am not pleased with your actions today, Young Bakugou and neither should you be. But...you took several strong blows too did you not? Wait for Recovery girl to examine you, once she clears you, change out of your uniform and wait outside Nedzu’s office until I or your parents arrive,”** With that, the hero turned his back on Katsuki Bakugou. **“I assume you know where it is?”** Bakugou nodded, still silent. **“Good.”**

 

As All Might left, Bakugou crossed his arms over his chest and shook. Suppressing his own tears.

 

_All Might...the way he looked at me. It was…_

 

Bakugou clenched his teeth shut and convulsed as frustrated tears escaped his eyes and ran down his cheek.

 

_The same way you’d look at a villain._

 

\----------------

**All Might’s Office**

 

The pro hero resisted the urge to slam the door shut behind him, he’d probably take it off its hinges or damage the frame in his current state, in a burst of steam he deflated back to his true form. He managed to make it to his desk before he slammed his fist onto it, once, twice, and a third time.

 

“Damnit. I knew I shouldn’t have let those two fight,” All Might covered his head face with his hand. “I need to call Inko,” the weakened pro sighed as he lifted his phone and waited for someone on the other end to pick up.

 

_Click_

 

_“Hello? Toshinori?”_

 

“Yes, hello Inko. I…” Toshinori took in a breath, “You need to come to U.A.”

 

_“What? Why what’s happened? Is Izuku okay!?”_

 

_I’ll chalk that up to motherly intuition._ Toshi thought to himself.

 

“He’s going to be okay, but something’s happened and it would be best if you were here, I’m sorry I’ll tell you everything once you arrive.”

 

_“I’ll be right there, please check on him for me. Oooh...I knew something like this would happen.”_

 

The conversation ended with a click, Toshi sighed and leaned back in his chair. He took in a breath and closed his eyes, hands over his mouth and nose as he took in a breath. He held it a moment before exhaling and reopened his eyes, the pro stood and changed out of the costume hanging on his weakened scrawny frame and into his striped mustard yellow suit. He took in one more breath before he bulked back up into his muscle form, and left his office.

 

\------------

 

_“Useless Deku!”_

 

_Smoke, explosions, it stung it always stung._

 

_“You’ll never be a hero!”_

 

_A bite, another explosion nothing changes. Why should it?_

 

_“You saved me,” A different voice kinder gentler. It didn’t hurt, he felt warm._

 

_Until an explosion takes that away too._

 

\----------

 

Izuku jerked awake, he threw himself up form the mattress sitting up in bed. He broke out in a cold sweat, his left arm was in a sling. Why was it in a sling? He started to tear at it when he felt a hand on his arm. Eyes wide, he jerked again and found himself staring in the kindly old face of Recovery girl.

 

“Easy there Midoriya, your arm broke. I set the bone, but I haven't used my quirk on you yet.”

 

“What….where am I?” Izuku’s head swiveled two and fro, he wasn’t at ground beta anymore. Was he back at U.A? The room smelled sterile, and it was painted in soft colors.

 

“Calm down, we’re in my office,” the Hero/Doctor took out a small flashlight. “Now I need to ask you a few questions.”

 

“Uhh….okay…” Izuku took a breath to calm himself, Recovery Girl started to examine him. Shining the light in his eye and checking his pulse as she spoke.

 

“Do you hurt anywhere?”

 

“I kind of ache all over, my shoulder and arm feel sore but nothing too bad.”

 

“No pinching anywhere?” Chiyo finished with his pulse, nodding in satisfaction.

 

“No, ma’am.”

 

“How’s your head?”

 

“Foggy but...I feel okay.”

 

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

 

“Uhh...the training had finished. Iida, Momo, and I were all talking...my head was hurting it was throwing my spider sense off so...something. There was a sound then,” Izuku’s chest rose and fell in rapid succession. “An explosion, Momo...Mo..mo..” Izuku looked up and jumped from the bed. “Where’s Momo!?”

 

“Izuku! Calm down!” Recovery Girl shouted on instinct, she knew the signs of a panic attack when she saw one.

 

Izuku’s head swerved in every direction until he saw the curtained off bed. With a shaking hand, he took hold of the sheer material and started to pull it back. The boy let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in. Momo was laying on the bed, her legs were wrapped and bandaged, as was her head and her right arm. But from the calm rise and fall of her chest and the lack of any IV’s or other equipment she looked to just be sleeping peacefully.

 

“Izuku, she needs her rest,” Chiyo poked the boy in the hip with her cane. “As do you, my quirk fixed her up but it wiped the poor girl out.”

 

“Yeah...guess using her quirk so much, along with yours took its toll….” Izuku pulled a chair up to Momo’s bed and sat down at her side.

 

Recovery Girl sighed, they'd be no budging him from that spot now. Izuku took Momo’s hand, smiled and sighed. His eyes blinked rapidly as he finally noticed that neither he nor Momo was in their costumes, but rather a white hospital gown.

 

“Uhhh....how did I get in these?”

 

“Both your costume and Yaoyorozu’s were in tatters. I had to cut them off to examine you. Oh, dear, that’s right you just got those today didn’t you? I am sorry,” Recovery Girl sighed and sat a glass of water and a handful of candies near Izuku. “Here, you must be parched after all that.”

  


Reluctantly he let go of Momo’s hand and took a sip of water. “Oh thank you. I’m not worried about the costume,” Izuku’s smile faltered for a moment,  as he remembered that it was Bakugou who destroyed his mask the mask Momo gave him. The same Momo who was now lying unconscious in a bed because of HIM.

 

_He bullied me for years and it wasn’t enough. He just has to keep on taking, doesn’t he?_

 

Izuku gripped the glass tighter and tighter, till cracks spiderwebbed out from his hand. Chiyo put her hand on his arm and Izuku relaxed before he shattered it completely.

 

“I’m sorry,” He said after a moment.

 

**“You have nothing to be sorry about my boy.”**

 

Both Recovery Girl and Izuku turned to the new voice. All Might had just entered, closing the door behind him.

 

“All Might!”

 

“You can stop sucking in your gut if you want Toshinori. I already patched up Bakugou and sent him to Nedzu.”

 

**“Didn’t want to risk anyone seeing a skeleton exit my office,”** All Might disappeared in a puff of steam, back to his weakened form, and raised a hand to his mouth as he began hacking. “Thanks. I don’t have much time left today.”

 

“Wait? What...Recovery Girl knows?”

 

“Yeah, most of the staff here know about my condition. Didn’t I mention that?”

 

Izuku shook his head no, then stopped, then kept shaking it no.

 

“Ah, well anyways…” Toshinori kneeled down near Izuku. “How are you feeling my boy?”

 

“...I’m okay,” Izuku’s eyes looked away from him for just a moment.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“....Yes.”

 

Toshi looked behind the boy and met eyes with Recovery Girl she shook her head and mouthed ‘not now’ to him. “If you’re sure. I already called Inko, she’s on her way. Katsuki Bakugou’s parents have been called too. Once she’s here and Granny Chiyo okay’s you we’ll head to Nedzu’s office and deal with it.”

 

“What’s the point?”

 

“Izuku?”

 

“It doesn’t matter, he always gets away with it,” Izuku was leaning forward, his right hand clenched in a fist. “I thought things would be different when I got my quirk, they weren’t.”

 

“....” Toshinori put a gentle hand on the boy’s back.

 

“I thought things would be different when I got into U.A. but no! It’s more of the same! He just keeps trying to ruin everything good!” Izuku took in a shaky breath and felt hot tears run down his face. “Is this how it’s always gonna be?”

 

Toshinori looked over to Recovery Girl who simply sighed. Before he could say anything to Izuku though, there was a stirring on the bed. The greenette’s head rose, he wiped the tears away as Momo began to wake up. She blinked and turned toward Izuku and the other two.

 

“How long was I…” Her words were cut off when she found herself in a tight hug, Izuku had nearly jumped out of his chair to wrap his arm around her. The girl blinked once, then reciprocated and snaked her arms around him.

 

Toshinori sighed and patted Izuku on his back, Recovery girl coughed into her hand and pointed towards the door. The lanky man nodded and left the room, Chiyo, on the other hand, approached the two teens.

 

“Alright, enough of that. Momo I need to give you a quick once over, and Izuku’s arm is still broken. Even with that healing factor of his.”

 

Toshinori slid the door shut as he exited, it didn’t take him long to notice Aizawa standing nearby.

 

“What is it?” The no. 1 hero asked.

 

“Came by to check up on them, seems their both up, good. Bakugou’s waiting outside Nedzu’s office. His parents are here, so is Midoriya’s mother.”

 

“Oh that's good, how’s the rest of the class?”

 

“According to Midnight they’ll be finished the lesson soon,” Aizawa ran a hand through his hair. “That said from what she said they’re not doing their best,” he sighed.

 

“Probably shook up after Izuku and Momo were injured.”

 

“Yeah. Not sure you should have left the rest of them there like that but...considering the circumstances...anyways. Nedzu wants your statement about what happened.”

 

“Yeah…” Toshi sighed, it was just the first-day damn it how did things get this complicated. “What do you think he’s gonna do?”

 

“Ultimately it’s not up to him.”

 

“I see.”

 

“I want to hear what Bakugou has to say for himself, the kid has talent. But there's a limit, and he’s way over it. It’s not logical to let a hero course student get away with crap like this,” Aizawa sighed again. Toshinori just nodded his own thoughts in disarray.

 

Down the hall from them, Inko Midoriya turned a corner jogged down to Toshinori. She was followed by two very well dressed but very frazzled looking people. The trio stopped just short of the two teachers.

 

“Inko Midoriya, and you must be Yaoyorozu’s parents,” Aizawa stepped forward and bowed to the two of them. “I’m sorry you had to be called to the school today. All Might is currently giving his report to Nedzu. If you want you can speak to him personally afterward,” Aizawa didn’t miss the confused glance Inko gave to Toshinori at his side, the Yaoyorozu’s on the other hand did.

 

“Where is our daughter?” The father spoke up, an arm around his wife.

 

“Is she alright?” The mother spoke up.

 

“Is Izuku okay?”

 

“Both of your children are awake and mostly fully healed thanks to Recovery Girl.”

 

All three of the parents let out a massive sigh of relief.

 

“But the treatment tired them out, so go easy when you go in,” Aizawa stepped aside and opened the door for the three.

 

Inko again glanced at Toshinori as she passed. Once the door was shut Aizawa gave Toshinori a stern glare.

 

“I take it she and by extension, Izuku knows your secret?”

 

“Uhh...it’s a long story.”

 

“Save it, go ahead and make your report. I don’t want to be accused of being a liar.”

 

“Right, thanks.”

 

Toshi turned on his heel and left, Aizawa let out a sigh of his own. This had become a very troublesome day.

 

\--------------

**Nedzu’s office - a few minutes later**

 

“And that’s pretty much it sir.”

 

Toshinori had just finished summarizing the events as he understood it to the principal. He hadn’t failed to mention that he suspected both Izuku’s and Bakugou’s communicators had been damaged.

 

“I see...usually I would be willing to give a student the benefit of the doubt in such a situation. But given the fruits of my little investigation, I feel disinclined to extend such to Katsuki Bakugou.”

 

“I’m glad you were able to turn something up, I’m not happy it happened after this though.”

 

“I never doubted your sincerity when you told us. Hmm...tell me, what is your take on how Izuku performed during the trial? Before that final moment, I mean.”

 

“Err...he did well, he utilized his abilities and the environment well. However...he got sloppy, when he had the drop on Bakugou, he should have made use of that web grenade sooner or his venom blast. Once his opponent was on the floor he should have secured him rather than turn his back.”

 

“A fair assessment, I’m glad to see your relationship with his mother hasn’t clouded your judgment.”

 

“Yes well....what?”

 

“When you text during meetings, you shouldn’t leave your phone face up.”

 

“Is...this an issue?”

 

“As long as I believe you’re not showing Izuku any preferential treatment? No.”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mention this sooner…”

 

“Now now, no need to apologize, your personal life is YOUR personal life. Now...onto the matter at hand,” Nedzu shuffled some papers on his desk and laid them flat. “I have your report All Might, please return to your students and do send Bakugou and his parents in if you’d be so kind.”

 

Toshinori stood bulking up as he did so. **“Yes sir, should I send young Midoriya and Yaoyorozu along with their parents?”**

 

“No no, I’ll go see them personally after this ugliness has been dealt with. Do send Aizawa along if you see him though,” Nedzu suspected the underground hero was already on his way.

 

All Might bowed and exited the room. Just outside, Bakugou sat flanked by his parents. The boy had been healed earlier while Momo and Izuku were still out, and now sat in his school uniform.

 

**“The principal is ready to speak to you now.”**

 

All Might attempted a smile, but he just wasn’t able to keep it up instead of trying for a neutral expression that quickly turned into an outright frown. Bakugou’s parents stood up, Katsuki stayed still for a moment, before his mom narrowed her eyes, then he stood. But he stopped again as he passed All Might.

 

“All Might, my transceiver was damaged. I didn’t hear you end the match, but...I...I didn’t think it through. If I had taken a second…”

 

**“But you didn’t.”**

 

“...I thought...that...because you hadn’t said I was out. You believed I could still turn it around.”

 

Mitsuki Bakugou, Katsuki’s mother sighed at her son and made to pull him along into the principal's office.

 

**“Ma’am, if you’ll allow me a moment. I’d like to ask your son a question.”**

 

Mitsuki looked her son up and down before answering. “So long as he wants to answer.”

 

**“Thank you,”** All Might turns his attention back to Bakugou. **“Young Bakugou. What is your ‘idea’ of a hero, what is it you think they must do?”**

 

“Real heroes don’t lose, they keep fighting no matter what. To never lose, that’s what a hero should be.”

 

**“And why must a hero never lose?”**

 

“Because, they...then their just worthless losers.” _What is he getting at?_

 

All Might sighed, **“I can’t say that your vision of a hero is wrong. However, it is flawed and built upon a flawed reasoning. A true hero doesn’t fight to win merely for the sake of winning. They do it to protect others, they do it because losing means the people behind them might also be harmed. If I were you I would consider why it is you want to win so badly, and perhaps at the end of it...decide if being a hero is truly something you should pursue.”**

 

Bakugou’s eyes widened, his breath caught in his chest as All Might’s words settled in. He took a step towards his mother when the pro spoke again.

 

**“By the way, Izuku and Momo are both awake now. I’ll be sure to tell them how concerned you were.”**

 

The pro turned his back to the young man and walked away, as soon as he was sure he was alone he allowed his form to deflate. The withered hero coughed into his hand and wiped away the smattering of blood that followed.

 

_That might not have been fair of me. But...I think he needed to hear it._

 

Toshinori leaned up against a wall and tried to push down the failure he felt over today. The hero sighed heavily and felt the full weight of all his years as the symbol of peace. He took in a long and shaky breath and made his way to see how Izuku and Momo were doing.

 

_I owe them an apology for not stepping in sooner._

 

Back in Nedzu’s office, Bakugou sat heavily in one of three chairs sat in front of the principal's desk. His mother to his right, and his father to his left speaking of which his father Masaru Bakugou gave his son a worried look after that short conversation with All Might. Mitsuki sighed heavily and patted her son on the shoulder, Bakugou for his part remained silent. Nedzu sat behind his desk and gave them all a short bow from atop his chair.

 

“I’m sorry that our first meeting comes under such circumstances. But given the events of the day it was unavoidable,” the Bakugou’s offered a short nod but not much else. “I’ll cut right to the chase then, you’re son seriously injured two of his classmates by using his quirk after a training exercise had come to an end. Injuries aren’t uncommon here, we strive to prepare all our students for the life of a hero which sadly exposes them to danger,” Nedzu paused again, taking a sip of tea.

 

“Mr. Nedzu...how bad were their injuries?” Masaru spoke up.

 

“...” Nedzu took out a file from the stack of papers on his desk. “The moment before the blast struck, Momo Yaoyorozu created a shield using her quirk. I believe it would be called a ‘targe’ it wasn’t very large but it was probably the best she could manage in that situation, it was quick thinking and it managed to protect her upper body and most likely spared Izuku Midoriya further injury.”

 

“Izuku? Wait that was the other student?” Mitsuki’s eyes shot up and she gave her son a confused scowl. “Wasn’t he the boy who was always following you around? I thought you two were friends?”

 

“...That was a long time ago, I haven’t been friends with...Izuku for a long time.”

 

“That much is very clear,” Nedzu spoke up again, earning a glance from Katsuki and two pairs of confused looks from his parents. “Despite Yaoyorozu’s quick thinking both she and Midoriya were blown across the room into the wall. She suffered several second degree burns along her legs, a third-degree burn along her arm where the shield was, several contusions, bruises, and fractures from where her body collided with Izuku’s into the wall at some point her head contacted the wall and she suffered a concussion thankfully avoiding a cracked skull, however,” Bakugou lowered his head, while his parents just absorbed it all. Mitsuki, in particular, lost her confused expression her eyes narrowing at her son. “Midoriya, actually made it out mostly unscathed, compared to Yaoyorozu at least. When they struck the wall his left arm broke, and he suffered some cracked ribs and nasty bruises but thanks to his quirk he’ll likely recover quickly.”

 

Nedzu flattened out the papers and folded his paws on his desk. Bakugou didn’t say anything, Mitsuki was fuming and Masaru had closed his eyes his hand covered his mouth as he took in everything the principal was saying. Katsuki raised his head a moment later and looked Nedzu dead in the eye. As he opened his mouth, the door opened again and Aizawa stepped into the room and took a spot next to Nedzu’s desk.

 

“Ah, Aizawa good of you to join us. How’s the rest of the class?”

 

Aizawa had his eyes locked on Katsuki and didn’t take them off as he spoke to Nedzu. “They finished the lesson, the good news about Midoriya and Yaoyorozu put some fire back in them.”

 

“Ah that’s good, we were just discussing the events of today.”

 

“I can save us a lot of time,” Aizawa sighed. “These endless discussions just aren’t logical. Bakugou, you bullied Izuku for years didn’t you?”

 

Both of Katsuki’s parents blinked and shared a pair of confused looks with each other.

 

“...Is that what he told you?”

 

“It’s what the school reports Principal Nedzu dug up told us. Are what’s in them true? Yes or no.”

 

“....Yes.”

 

“Do you regret it?”

 

_What am I supposed to regret? What’s the point of this?_

 

“....No.”

 

“And today, are you sorry about what happened?”

 

_Just get to the damn point already!_

 

“....I thought the exercise was still going on. If my transceiver was still working I would have known, it wouldn’t have happened.”

 

“That's not what I asked,” Aizawa leaned down and stared Katsuki directly in his eyes. “So I’ll be clear, how do you feel about the fact you seriously wounded two of your classmates?”

 

“I never meant for Yaoyorozu to get hit,” Bakugou's’ fists were clenched, he knew what Aizawa wanted to hear. “I’m sorry it happened, but I’m not sorry I did it.”

 

Mitsuki raised her hand to whack him in the back of the head when Masaru grabbed her wrist. Nedzu simply sighed.

 

“Alright I heard enough,” Aizawa straightened back up. “Your expelled, get out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is where I lose some of you most likely. Really...no other outcome was possible after the last chapter. Aizawa is a logical man, he's not gonna put up with someone who takes every opportunity to harm another student. 
> 
> As for why this took as long as it did, a couple of reasons. Around the time I posted the last chapter, my ISP was getting hacked and their service kept going down. I've had a very unreliable internet connection up till now. Also, I ended up re-writing this chapter a lot. I really underestimated how many threads the last chapter left hanging. @.@ that and I spent a good week just debating on that ending alone. But at the end of the day...I don't think it could have happened another way. 
> 
> As for why it's Aizawa and not Nedzu who drops the hammer? The Homeroom teachers seem to get final say over who is and who isn't in their class. 
> 
> Btw: After I finish part 3. I'll be putting up the 'Alternate/deleted' scenes section. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Lyrics from Scared of the dark from the Spiderverse soundtrack.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Bakugo's expulsion.

Recovery Girl’s office - just before parents arrive.

\-----------------------

 

“How long was I…” Her words were cut off when she found herself in a tight hug, Izuku had nearly jumped out of his chair to wrap his arm around her. The girl blinked once, then reciprocated and snaked her arms around him. Behind them, Toshinori stepped out of the room, and Chiyo fussed over the two teens.

 

“Alright, enough of that. Momo I need to give you a quick once over, and Izuku’s arm is still broken. Even with that healing factor of his.”

 

Momo held up her hand and extended her pointer, Recovery girl huffed. After a few more moments of hugging. The two parted, Izuku scooching his seat closer so he could hold Momo’s hand. The elder hero just sighed and went to work checking Momo’s eyes, her pulse and blood pressure. (she forced Izuku to get out of the way for that one.)

 

“Alright, my dear we’re almost done,” Recovery Girl took out a pin and very gently started to poke the bottom of Momo’s feet.

 

“Ow!” Momo’s feet flinched and she jerked her leg away.

 

“Oh good no nerve damage, still need to check the other.”

 

Izuku chuckled, which turned into a cough when Momo glared at him.

 

“Well, ow! At least we’re both alright. Was Iida hurt?”

 

“I don’t think so?” Izuku offered.

 

“Iida got thrown back into the wall, but other than a bruise and a few strained muscles from the exercise he was mostly unharmed. Bakugo had a cracked rib, and minor damage consistent with an electric shock. On top of a number of bruises and contusions. Minor compared to what you two suffered through.”

 

“I should have done worse…”

 

Momo’s head snapped to the side and stared at Izuku.

 

“Don’t you dare say something like that,” Momo chided.

 

“It’s true though,” Izuku sighed and lowered his head. “If I’d been able to knock him down he couldn’t have…”

 

“The point of the test was to secure the weapon or immobilize the other team. Not beat each other black and blue. Bakugo is an ass Izuku, don’t let him drag you down too,” Momo’s grip on Izuku’s hand tightened. “Please.”

 

Izuku looked down at his hand and hers, then down to her still bandaged legs.

 

“I know what you mean Momo but…”

 

“Besides,” Momo interjected. “If he so much as glances you at you or me again I want to be the one to end the little prick,” Momo was still smiling serenely despite the sudden change in her words.

 

Izuku’s eyes went wide and he shared a disbelieving look with Recovery Girl. Utter silence followed the moment, which was only broken by Izuku coughing and forcefully breaking it.

 

“So you mentioned checking my arm?”

 

“Oh? OH Yes sorry dear,” Recovery girl gave the greenette a smooch on the arm and undid the sling. Izuku flexed his other hand and tested his arm, flexing his bicep and raising and lowering his arm.

 

“Feels good.”

 

“Excellent, now take it easy with all the healing your body has done today you might be a little light headed.”

 

“Nah I feel…” Izuku blinked suddenly finding his eyes hard to hold open. “Uhhh…” Izuku shook his head to refocus. “Okay...I was wrong…”

 

Momo chuckled, Izuku smirked. Things were finally starting to...

 

The door slid open, Aizawa bowed and gestured towards it. In walked a well dressed but very frazzled-looking man and woman, and Inko Midoriya behind them. The moment the respective parents saw their children they rushed into the room and grabbed them up. Izuku ended up on his feet embraced in a bear hug, Inko was by no means a strong woman but thanks to her exercising with her son and Toshinori as well as her own panic in the situation lead to her giving Izuku a bone-crushing hug.

 

“IZUKU!”

 

“Mom I’m fine.”

 

“It’s only the second day you can’t keep doing this!”

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

“No, it’s not your fault I’m just so worried all the time!”

 

“I’m sorry I keep making you worry.”

 

This continued on until the two broke into the trademark Midoriya family tears. Momo would usually get a chuckle out of that where she not being crushed in the arms of her parents as well. Her Mother was patting her head while her father bit back tears of his own as he held his one and only child close.

 

“You gave us a scare!” Her mother exclaimed.

 

“I thought I’d lost you!” Her father followed suit.

 

“We were so worried!”

 

“Scared to death!”

 

Momo, her face squished between the two, “Ish alright now Recovery girl healed ush.”

 

Several long minutes of parents fretting and children reassuring them that they were fine followed. Momo and Izuku ended up sitting on the bed legs dangling over the side. Recovery girl had filled them on their injuries and her treatment.

 

“Your children should be fine, tired no doubt. But I don’t foresee any long term complications other than some slight scarring where Momo’s shield met her forearm.”

 

All three parents breathed a sigh of relief, Izuku and Momo smiled at each other.

 

“Skin grafts could, of course, fix the scar.”

 

“ Something to consider for later, we’re heroes. Scars are gonna happen,” Momo smirked. “It’s an occupational hazard.”

 

“I’m glad you’re not upset deary,” Recovery Girl approached the bed and handed Momo a little paper bag. “There's some ointment and cream that will help with any stinging or irritation.”

 

“Whew…” Momo’s father sighed, “I had gotten all worked up on the way here. I’m so relieved…” The man slid down in his chair as he felt the tension leave his shoulders. Her mother patted the poor man on the shoulder.

 

“Well I’m glad all that’s settled but. Well...what about the one responsible? What is going to happen to Bakugo?” Inko spoke up.

 

A knock came from the door. Recovery Girl eyed it.

 

“Hopefully that will be an answer to your question. Come on in!”

 

The door slid open, Toshinori, Aizawa, and Nedzu stood in the threshold and filed in. The former two flanking the latter.

 

“Greetings everyone! Ms. Midoriya, Mr. and Mrs. Yaoyorozu. I regret that our first meeting has to happen under such circumstances. But things being as they are it is unavoidable. I am principal Nedzu.”

 

“Shota Aizawa, class 1-A’s homeroom teacher.”

 

“Toshinori Yagi, I work for All MIght. He regrets he could not attend this meeting. He feels ashamed for what transpired,” Inko and Izuku were able to avoid glancing at each other.

 

“Let me first say that we all deeply apologize for the harm that came to your children,” The Furry Principal bowed, followed by Aizawa and Toshinori.

 

‘AH! You don’t have to do that! It’s alright we’re okay!” Izuku waved his arms wildly in the air.

 

“Sensei’s this is really too much!” Momo stood and waved her hands though not as erracticly as the greenette next to her.

 

Momo’s father stood up and approached the trio, a stormy look on his face. Furrowed brow, tight lips held in a frown, he took in a breath before speaking.

 

“My daughter and her boyfriend filled us in on what happened, we would like to hear an explanation as to what happened.”

 

The three educators all stood up straight, Toshinori took in a breath and calmly explained the events again. As best he could, the scuffle, Bakugo escaping his bindings, realizing their comm units were damaged and finally...Bakugo’s explosive assault that resulted in their injuries.

 

“I see...and this Katsuki Bakugo where is he? What is going to happen to him?” Momo’s father continued her mother and Inko standing and joining the conversation.

 

“Katsuki Bakugo has been expelled effective immediately,” Aizawa answered, deadpan as always.

 

Izuku’s eyes went wide as saucers, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Bakugo actually...punished for something? With expulsion of all things? No way that couldn’t be...could it? While he was absorbing that surprise Momo had noticed his sudden stillness and reaction. She took his hand as the adults continued to speak.

 

Momo’s father sighed and visibly relaxed. “I’m glad to hear that.”

 

“Usually I would recommend a less harsh punishment. Transfer to another class following a suspension. But in this case, there were other matters we had to consider,” Nedzu continued where his colleague had let off.

 

Toshinori glanced at Izuku, the teen still somewhat stunned and silenced just shook his head mutely.

 

“I’m afraid we can’t discuss those matters, however. For the sake of privacy.”

 

Izuku squeezed Momo’s hand, she squeezed back. He felt something in his chest uncoiling, anxiety that had been squeezing him for long was finally coming undone.

 

“I understand, I’m just glad the boy was properly punished,” Momo’s mother spoke up.

 

Inko looked back to Izuku, she saw his chest rising and falling.

 

“Izuku are you…”

  
“Hahaha…” Izuku sniffed a tear escaped his eye running down his cheek. “He finally....they actually…” The last of the tightness in his chest vanished and the tears flowed down his face. But despite them, he was smiling and laughing.

 

Toshinori hesitated until Aizawa pushed him forward. The man stumbled and came forward. Izuku sniffed and looked up, Momo and Inko parted. Toshi opened his mouth to speak when the boy lurched forward and wrapped his arms around the skeletal man. Inko followed suit hugging her son and Toshi close to herself.

 

Momo’s parents gave each other a look of confusion. Momo shared a similar quizzical look until her eyes lit up with recognition.

 

“OH! You’re dating Izuku’s mother aren’t you!?”

 

Toshinori and the Midoriya’s all made a strangled sound in their throats caught off guard, Aizawa rubbed the bridge of his nose. Principal Nedzu kept that enigmatic smile on his face and Momo’s parents both made an ‘Oooh’ face as if that explained everything.

 

\-------------

**A few minutes later, Class 1-A’s room**

 

Momo and Izuku, now dressed back in their school uniforms slid the door to their homeroom open and were met with silence as every head in the room turned to them. Izuku raised a hand and opened his mouth a second before a wall of sound struck the two teens. A flurry of questions.

 

“Are you two okay?”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Have you seen Bakugo?”

 

“I’m so glad you two are okay.”

 

That and many other questions and comments got lost in the storm of words that only stopped with Midnight struck the desk with her lash.

 

“QUIET DOWN!” The teacher roared overtop of the din. She took a breath, “Momo, Izuku we were just finishing up. Classes are over for the day, are you two alright?”

 

“Yes sensei, we came to get our things. Our parents are already here,” Momo answered.

 

“I’m relieved to hear that,” Midnight smiled. “Oh and Izuku?”

 

The greenette turned and blinked, Midnight handed him his autograph journal.

 

“Ochako told me you were collecting signatures. I took the liberty of adding mine.”

 

Izuku lit up and flipped through to Midnights. Indeed she’d signed complete with a little caricature of her giving the peace sign. He broke out into a smile and bowed up and down.

 

“Thank you sensei,” still bowing he turned towards Ochako. “Thank you Uraraka.”

 

“He keeps that up his heads gonna come off,” Mina whispered to Kirishima.

 

Momo and Izuku gathered up their things while most of the class gathered around them checking up on them. After assuring them they were fine, most of them started leaving.

 

“Gotta say you were hella manly out there before all that went down dude great job!” Kirishima slapped Izuku on the back, which caught the boy off guard.

 

“Uhh, thanks, Kirishima. How did your turn go?”

 

“Err...Sero and I were the villain team. We were up against Aoyama and Mina.”

 

“Yes, it was tres Magnifique was it not?” Aoyama spoke up at the mention of his name. Smiling as he spoke.

 

“Even though we lost, hard,” Mina interjected.

 

Aoyama didn’t lose his smile, but a dark pallor did overtake his features.

 

“You should have seen Todoroki though,” Ochako chimed in.

 

Momo slung her bag over her shoulder. “Why what happened?”

 

Ojiro sighed, “He took out me and Tooru in one shot. Froze the entire building solid.”

 

“I DON’T WANT TO DWELL ON IT!” The invisible Tooru spoke up the arms of her uniform waving wildly in the air. “What I want to know Midiori is how you can camouflage yourself on top of everything else!”

 

“Midori?” Izuku blinked.

 

“Yeah and that electricity stuff too, seriously it’s unfair!” Kaminari moaned from the background.

 

“Err…” Izuku sweatdropped all the attention was starting to make him uncomfortable. Momo glanced at him and grabbed his arm.

 

“I’m very sorry, but my parents offered to take us out for dinner and we don’t want to keep them waiting,” Momo gave a small bow and Izuku followed suit.

 

The students all murmured an understanding and started leaving as well. Momo and Izuku marched down the halls, Ochako and Iida caught up to them.

 

“I apologize Yaoyorozu. I tried to tell the others to give you two some space, seems they didn't’ listen,” Iida gestured with his whole hand.

 

“It’s alright Iida.”

 

Izuku nodded, “Oh hey Ochako, how did your turn go?”

 

“Oh errr…” Uraraka scratched her cheek. “Hitoshi and I were up against Kaminari and Jirou. It came close but we lost, nearly ran out the clock though.”

 

The girl clenched her fist and took in a breath.

 

“I wanted to ambush them, but Jirou kept finding me. Kamanari got caught in Shinso’s quirk, and we tried to use him to stun her...but...she had no qualms about using her quirk on him. He got knocked out of Shinso’s quirk and stunned the two of us.”

 

Izuku nodded along, the hand not currently in Momo’s taking notes in the air once again.

 

“I see...so Shinso’s quirk doesn’t hold if the target is struck hard enough.”

 

“Sounds like you two put up a good fight though,” Momo offered.

 

“Yes, Ochako and Shinso fought well. Though to be honest after the ‘event’. Most of the class lost a lot of enthusiasm.”

 

“Hey, that reminds me where is Bakugo?” Ochako started looking around the hall and stairwell.

 

“....I don’t think the teachers want us talking about it right now,” Izuku rubbed his neck.

 

“Quite right it’s not our affair. That said I am curious what the outcome will be with that brute.”

 

Momo and Izuku shared a quick glance, she shook her head and he nodded. Silence fell for a bit before they made it to the entrance to the school grounds. They would have walked to the train station together, but today Momo’s parents and Inko were waiting for them.

 

“Looks like we part here, we’ll see you two tomorrow,” Momo smiled and waved.

 

“Yeah, you two take care! Get some rest!” Ochako waved goodbye.

 

“Indeed, let’s hope tomorrow isn’t as...eventful.”

 

“Don’t even joke about that…” Izuku sighed.

 

\----------------

**Later that night**

 

Izuku and Momo sat at a large round table, their parents sat across from them, the skinny form of Toshinori sat next to Inko. The group, nestled in the back away from the louder areas of the restaurant. The place had a comfortable feel to it, glassware and utensils were of fine make, the decor was mostly French in origin and overall the place and a far more casual and open feel to it then the restaurant Izuku and Momo had gone to on their first date.

 

The atmosphere was rather light and it helped calm Inko and Izuku, both of whom still felt out of place. Izuku was in a pair of black pants and a white shirt, his tie wasn’t on right, Momo fought the urge to fix it. Inko was dressed nicely in a shirt and a long skirt. Toshinori had changed into a much better fitting black suit.

 

“My son and I greatly appreciate the gesture, but you didn’t have to take us out.”

 

Mr. Yaoyorozu waved his hand, “Nonsense we’ve been meaning to meet you and Izuku in person. I would rather it happen under better circumstances but I’ll take what I can get.”

 

“Besides, it really is the least we could do after your son pulled Momo out of the way of that car.”

 

“No one owes me anything for that,” Izuku spoke up blushing. “Sides she saved me today.”

 

“Heroes don’t keep score,” Momo nodded, she was wearing a very conservative green dress. It hung from her shoulders, tied at her waist and hung down to her ankles.

 

“I’m grateful you invited me as long as well, you really didn’t have to,” Toshi offered.

 

“You’re dating Inko correct? Would have been rude otherwise,” Mrs. Yaoyorozu chimed in.

 

“Yes but…”

 

“Madam’s and Messieurs,” Any further talk was curtailed by the waiter's arrival. “Are we ready to order? Or would you like some more time? Some drinks perhaps?”

 

“Oh, I think we’re ready?” Mr. Yaorozu looked around the table and got a set of nods.

 

While the others placed their orders, Momo lost her fight with self-control and leaned over and started fixing Izuku’s tie. Izuku jumped slightly.

 

“Momo.”

 

“I’m sorry Izuku.”

 

“No, it’s not that…” Izuku glanced up to see Momo’s mother placing her order, he leaned in and held up the menu to hide the two. “I have no idea what half this stuff is, but I didn’t want to say anything and now we’re ordering what I should I get the escargot?”

 

“....No, you should definitely not get the escargot.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Snails.”

 

“....You made that up,” Izuku narrowed his eyes.

 

Momo stifled a laugh at the look. “No...ha…I didn’t. Try the Porcini Tenderloin I think you’ll like it.”

 

“Okay, thanks,” before putting the menu down the boy snuck in a quick peck on her cheek. He lowered the menu just as Momo lit up.

 

“For the young gentleman?”

 

“The Porcini Tenderloin please,” He handed the waiter his menu.

 

“And the young lady?”

 

Momo coughed into hand to clear her head, “Errr yes...what are we doing? Ordering right!” The blushing girl opened and looked at her menu again. “Ratatouille please.”

 

“Ah, our chef's specialty.”

 

The waiter finished taking their orders and went off to place them, Izuku toyed with a napkin embroidered with the restaurant's name, _Remy est sur le green_.

 

\---------------

**A little later**

 

The group had been chatting nonstop since they placed their orders. Mostly small talk.

 

“How did your son discover his quirk if you don’t mind me asking?” Momo’s Mother asked.

 

“Oh well, we actually thought he was quirkless for the longest time,” Inko looked over to her son. “Then one day he woke up feeling sick and...his quirk manifested. It was a shock.”

 

Izuku scratched the back of his hand where the spider had bitten him all those long months ago. Toshi glanced at the boy and kept silent about his investigation into things.

 

“Yeah...I had a pretty rough night,” The boy added. “Felt like my body had torn itself apart a couple of times.”

 

“To build new muscle? That must have been painful,” Momo gave her boyfriend a concerned frown. “For it to come all at once like that, I never heard of such a thing.”

 

“Yeah, me either,” Izuku rubbed his neck, nervousness creeping into his voice as it wavered.

 

“So what about Momo?” Toshi asked quickly, changing the subject once he noticed Izuku’s reaction.

 

“Our little Momo was very young, I walked in on her making a bunch of what are they called again? Matryoshka? Nesting dolls! that looked just like her! I ran around the house yelling once I saw!” Momo’s mother leaned back and laughed, “She gave us quite the surprise!”

 

Momo blushed, “I wasn’t that young!”

 

As Momo blushed form her parents doting on her, Izuku sighed and nodded thanks to Toshinori, the skinny man gave him a thumbs up just under the table.

 

\------------

**Later yet still**

 

“Ahhh!” Izuku leaned back in his seat, patting his stomach a pleased sigh escaping his lips. Around him, on the table, the rest of the dinner party was finishing up their meals as well.

 

“Izuku, you nearly inhaled that,” his mother admonished.

 

“I felt famished the moment I saw the food, I think it was all that healing we had to go through today.”

 

“Momo didn’t wolf down her meal like she was starving.”

 

“I don’t have a healing factor, and years of having a quirk that uses the fat you store well...you get used to hunger pangs.”

 

Light conversation continued while the group finished their meals, eventually, the check arrives. Momo’s father reached for it, but a skinny hand snatched it up.

 

“Please, let me cover the meal,” Toshinori pulled out his wallet.

 

“You don’t have to pay for all of us Toshinori,” Momo’s father spoke up.

 

“Consider it on All Might’s behalf. It’s the least he could do after failing to keep your children safe.”

 

“That again?” Momo sighed.

 

“We don’t blame yoooourrr boss,” Izuku’s voice wavered a bit as he nearly let something slip but covered at the last moment. “That is we don’t blame All Might he couldn’t have known what Bakugou was going to do,” Next to him Momo nodded.

 

“Couldn’t he?” Toshinori laid down a card and a generous tip, “He’s the number one hero, isn’t he? He knew about you and Bakugou’s issues. If anyone should have foreseen an issue it was him. Trust me when I say that today, he feels like he failed.”

 

Izuku met Toshi’s gleaming blue eyes, the boy closed his and sighed. Momo patted his shoulder.

 

“I don’t know that I agree, but if you insist,” Momo’s father gestured towards Toshi. “Be my guest.”

 

Toshinori nodded and handed check back over. The end of the meal passed in mostly quiet small talk with the adults sharing a few anecdotes about their children. Izuku glanced back at Toshinori but remained silent. Eventually, they stood up and said their goodbyes for the evening.

 

“Thank you for the invite, It was wonderful to meet Momo’s parents. Even if it was under such circumstances,” Inko gave a polite bow to the Yaoyorozus who returned the bow.

 

“It was great to meet you and Izuku as well Inko you raised a fine young man,” Momo’s mother added, her father nodded.

 

“I hope the next time we meet is under better circumstances, Mr. Yagi?”

 

“Please, call me Toshinori.”

 

“Toshinori then, it was good to meet you as well. All Might has a wonderful staff if you’re any indication, give him our thanks,” Mr. Yaoyorozu extended his hand and Toshi his. The two shook and Toshi nodded.   


“I will.”

 

“I’ll see you in school tomorrow Izuku,” Momo and Izuku were off the side while the adults chatted.

 

“Yeah, I hope it’s a calm day.”

 

“Heroes don’t get that luxury,” Momo chuckled and gave the boy a hug.

 

Izuku was returning the hug when Momo leaned in and gave the boy a big kiss on his cheek just as their parents were turning towards them. The boy lit up like a Christmas light.

 

Momo leaned in and whispered in the Izuku’s ear. “Payback for the menu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey...that took a while. I'm sorry. I don't really have an excuse, things just got away from me. I had intended this to be an epilogue but well it spiraled into its own thing and now it's a full chapter. I mean well after all that I think we all needed a little palette cleanser, don't you? 
> 
> But yeah not thrilled with how long that took, some sections gave me more trouble than I thought they would.
> 
> Notes- 
> 
> For those who want to know the rest of the class’s turns went like this. 
> 
> Hero team B vs Villain team I = Winner Team B. 
> 
> Hero team E vs Villain team J = Winner Team J. 
> 
> Hero team G vs Villain team C = Winner team G 
> 
> Hero team H vs Villain team F = Winner team H


	7. Epilogue

Nedzu had finished his paperwork for the day, outside the sun had set and the last rays of the day were fading from the sky. A knock at the drawer drew his attention.

 

“Please come in.”

 

Two figures entered the room, one much taller than the other. The taller figure was a woman who nearly scrapped the ceiling with her height. Her hair was bright, literally, it gave off a soft light, white. In fact, just about everything about her was a pale white, except for where it wasn’t. Her skin was a pale white, far bast albino and nearly glowed like her hair. Her eyebrows, lashes, and lips were all a dark black and stood out in the otherwise uniformity of her color. Her pupils were diamond shaped and colored gray. On her forehead rested a white diamond. The woman wore a finely cut business suit that was just slightly off white, and grey in places with a skirt that stretched past her knees.

 

The other figure was decidedly shorter and much slimmer than the towering woman. She was pale but she lacked the nearly fluorescent glow of the other. Her hair a pale rose mostly framed her face, the back of it swept up behind her nearly to a point. She wore a school uniform to a non-hero High school.

 

“Principal Nedzu I presume? How wonderful to finally meet the head of U.A.” The woman smiled her glossy black lipstick nearly shining, her voice was cultured and every word seemed carefully chosen. “I was surprised to receive your call.”

 

“Mrs. Shiro? It’s an honor to meet you as well,” Nedzu stood up on his chair and gave a polite bow, which the woman mirrored, although not as deeply do her extreme height. Nedzu gestured to a pair of seats in front of him.

 

The pale girl bowed as well before taking a seat, the taller woman carefully took her seat, thankfully the chairs at U.A. were made to accommodate a variety of sizes and body types.

 

“So Principal what is all this about?” The woman crossed her legs and folded her fingers together in her lap.

 

“Ah yes. Given the late hour, I will give you the truncated version. A student was expelled from class 1-A today and that has created an opening. Your daughter received one of the highest scores from the written exam this year and garnered more than enough points during the practical to be accepted. Yet before we sent out acceptance letters, we were informed she would be removing herself from the pool of applicants, why is that?”

 

At the mention of an opening the young girl took in a sharp breath,  fingers tapping on her knee. She glanced up at her mother, who was eyeing her with a lopsided grin.

 

“Our family has certain traditions. Her aunts caught wind of her application and interceded, I was away on business so I was unaware of all this until my return. Had I known I would have, of course, allowed her to join here. After all, what’s the point of having quirks if we can’t put them to use?”

 

The girl let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

 

“I take it then if I were to extend an invitation for her to begin here immediately say tomorrow? It would be accepted?”

 

“YES!” The girl jumped up, smiling. Her face darkened in a rosy blush the moment she realized what she’d done. Her mother was still giving her a wide-eyed smile, the girl straightened her skirt and sat back down. “I mean yes if my mother will allow it.”

 

“Well Principal, you heard her. We graciously accept the offer,” The woman looked from her daughter to Nedzu.

 

“Excellent, I hope you don’t think it too forward but I already prepared the paperwork for her acceptance. All but her requirements for her uniform and hero costume.”

 

“Don’t worry about her support gear, for now, my company will supply it for her,” The woman smiled down at her daughter. “Consider it a gift for doing so well my dear.”

 

“Thank you!” the girl leaned in and filled out everything she needed to.

 

“Well, allow me to be the first to welcome you to U.A. Mrs…”

 

“Please, call me Pearl. Everyone does.”

 

“Welcome to U.A., Pearl.”

\-------------------

**The Bakugo Household - Night**

 

Katsuki was staring at the floor, as he had been since he’d arrived home. Oh, he had thrashed and raged the moment his expulsion had been declared. For all of a second until his mother had forced him back into his seat. She apologized on his behalf, and they left. The moment his feet hit the pavement outside of school grounds it had finally sunk in. His cussing stopped and he felt a weight start to slowly crush him. He was silent during the trip home, unresponsive.

 

_I got kicked out? Me? They kicked ME out?_

 

He was still trying to wrap his head around it on the couch when his mother started calling his name. Bakugo didn’t react, still staring straight down at the floor.

 

“Katsuki...Katsuki! KATSUKI!”

 

Bakugo finally reacted, jumping at his mother's ear-piercing screech.

 

“What!?”

 

Mitsuki sighed and rubbed her temples. “We need to talk about what happened, we let you sulk for a few hours but…”

 

“Don’t worry about it, it doesn’t matter what U.A. thinks I’ll still be a…”

 

“Katsuki!”

 

Bakugo’s words died on his lips as his father stood up and spoke.

 

“No.”

 

“What...what do you mean no?”

 

“What we learned today...you were abusing Izuku for a decade? You even told him to go kill himself?”

 

“You’re still talking about that little…”

 

“QUIET!” His mother roared out.

 

“You’re mother and I talked it over, you can re-apply to other schools. Next semester, after you start therapy.”

 

“....Therapy? What the fuck for?”

 

“For whatever the hell would possess you to abuse someone for 10 fucking years dumbass!” His mother yelled again.

 

“I..”  


“Bakugo...can you honestly say that someone who did what you did, deserves to be a hero?” His father spoke again.

 

“Yes.”

 

“And that right there is the problem.”

 

Bakugo clenched his fists and ran out of the room into his own bedroom. He slammed the door shut behind him.

 

“What the hell is wrong with everyone! What the hell is going on!”

 

_Why are they getting on me all of a sudden, why does that little twerp even matter?_

 

Katsuki punched the wall, a table rattled and a picture fell. Bakugo picked it up, his breath caught when he saw what it was. He and Izuku as kids, Bakugo was holding up a giant fish he’d caught and Izuku was smiling in awe at his friend. A wet tear fell onto glass, and Bakugo curled in on himself.

 

“What the hell did I do?”

 

\-------------------

**A certain hidden lab**

 

Dust swirled as a man moved throughout the lab, on the wall gone were the images of Izuku replaced with a blueprint of a large building. The blueprints appeared to be of the first 4 floors for lab space the words ‘Quirk research lab’ was printed along the top. Various lines in marker had been drawn here and there, question marks about patrol routes and security measures. The figure passed by stopped wrote a time frame on the paper and circled it.

 

“A spider that can transfer its power like that...that’s not something that just happens.”

 

The man moved to a workstation and lifted up a baseball-sized metallic orb. At his touch, several slender segmented tentacles slid out of the orb. The man smirked and sat the orb down, where it rolled to the table leg, wrapped it’s tendrils around the leg and slid down. The man walked away while behind him the orb rolled to another table and worked it’s way up, it rolled into a heavy canvas messenger bag that was loaded with various technical equipment and several more orbs just like it.

 

“I still can’t figure out who's funding this lab either, something isn’t sitting right…”

 

Finally, he moved to a curtained off area, removed his shirt and turned around. He pulled a lever to the side and pulleys lowered something onto his back. He held up a switch and pressed a button, along his spine and shoulders a metallic device clamped down. He felt it biting into his flesh in well-worn paths. The man breathed out a sigh as he felt his mind expand.

 

“Neural interface works well, I’ll have to thank Giran for managing to acquire such rare parts.”

 

He rolled his shoulders, and from behind and below four segmented tentacles moved, writhing as he connected with their systems felt and saw the world from different angles as his awareness merged with theirs. Each tentacle was topped with a three-fingered mechanical ‘hand’. Various tools wired and sparked from their tips.

 

“Now then...let's do a little research.”

 

Unknown to the man, to everyone really, another group was planning a break-in of their own. But they weren’t targeting a lab, they had a much bigger target in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SET UP SET UP SET UP! 
> 
> The people who thought Bakugo was out of the story...were partially right. He's not in class 1-A but I ain't done with him yet. 
> 
> Yes, those are Steven Universe characters converted into MHA characters. Okay...long explanation time. Before I started writing this story I had another one in mind involving Shiketsu High. Some of those characters were well SU gems that I converted. I spent a lot of time setting that up in my notes and well didn't want it to go waste. So pre-empt any questions, no the greater story of SU will not be involved in any way. I just like using its characters. Pearl might be my favorite which is why she's here. 
> 
> Anyways Part 3 is finally done! Yesh! Before part 4 begins I'll be tossing up that deleted and alternate scene doc I keep mentioning. That will be something I add to every now and than. For now, hope you liked it. :D Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with rather or not to put Mineta in this story. Clearly, I came to a decision. That said I do feel like I'm cheating Hitoshi out of some character growth and certain moments from the anime. But then I reminded myself he can have whole new story beats. *shrug* small price to pay for not having that rotten grape around. 
> 
> Also after part 3 gets a little more under the way I'll be putting up a 'Deleted and alternate scenes'...section. Basically scenes that I pulled out or altered from the actual story. Or alternate scenes that others suggested that I wanted to try out even if I already had plans for that part of the story. We'll see how it goes.


End file.
